Sortilège Bleu
by Alaska66
Summary: L'enfant tant attendu sur le navire est enfin arrivé, et c'est avec joie que les mugiwaras rejoignent la prochaine île, qui serait sujette à des histoires de sorcières...
1. Chapter 1

**Sortilège Bleu - Chapitre 1**

_Bonjour à tous! Après une grosse absence, voici la suite des aventures des Mugiwaras! Bon ce premier chapitre fut dur à écrire, je ne pouvais pas mettre d'actions de suite! Mais je réserve une action du feu de dieu pour bientôt!_

_J'espère que mes histoires vont encore vous plaire! Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine normalement!_

* * *

><p>...<p>

GrandLine se réveille enfin. Les premières lueurs du soleil apparaissent enfin. Un vent léger portait le magnifique Thousand Sunny à l'horizon, comme un géant pacifique.

Des rayons lumineux traversèrent la vitre de la chambre du bretteur, noyant la salle d'une belle lueur matinale.

La clarté environnante poussa Zoro a ouvrir un petit peu son œil droit. Voyant que le jour pointait déjà bien le bout de son nez, il inspira profondément, se disant qu'il allait devoir se lever.

Il prit tout de même le temps de se retourner pour prendre Tïa dans se bras. Mais ses bras se refermèrent dans le vide. Il ouvrit alors grand ses yeux, et voyant que la jeune fille n'était pas à ses côtés, il se redressa brusquement, tournant la tête dans tous les sens.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai elle est où encore ? »

Il sauta du lit, enfila en vitesse un pantalon, et sortit de sa cabine.

Il se dirigea vers l'extérieur, où très tranquillement, ses nakamas commençaient à se lever. Seule Nami et Robin, semblaient être debout depuis plus longtemps et bien mieux réveillées.

Le bretteur, torse nu, marcha d'un pas rapide sur la pelouse du navire, cherchant la petite blonde du regard.

Il se dirigea assez vite vers Robin :

- Dis, t'as pas vu Tïa ?

- Oui, elle se cache à l'arrière du navire.

- Elle se cache ? fit Zoro interloqué en courant vers la direction indiquée sans même attendre la réponse.

Il grimpa rapidement les marches et se trouva sur la grande plateforme arrière. Il vit tout au fond, assise par terre, appuyer tout contre la rambarde, la petite blonde qui semblait regarder l'océan.

En se rapprochant d'elle, il vit son joli ventre rond, qu'elle cachait sous ses bras.

Cela faisait neuf mois que Tïa portait son enfant, elle arrivait bientôt à termes. En neuf mois, les mugiwaras avaient accomplis pas mal de péripéties sur GrandLine, mais elle avait dû se mettre le plus à l'écart possible.

Personne ne savait si l'enfant était une fille ou un garçon. Le jour ou Chopper avait voulu faire une échographie, la machine était tombé en panne et depuis, elle ne remarchait pas. Alors, tous les jours, le petit renne écoutait les battements de cœur du bébé, pour savoir s'il allait bien.

Zoro s'assit derrière Tïa et essaya de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? pourquoi tu es là de bon matin ? Tu vas attraper froid ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

La jeune fille pouffa :

- Autant de questions de bon matin ?

- A qui la faute…

- Excuse-moi, je voulais voir le levé de soleil.

- Tu le regardes un peu trop souvent à mon goût…

Zoro pencha la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur le ventre très rebondi de la jeune fille. Il releva ensuite la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

- Allez viens, tu dois avaler quelque chose.

Sans avoir le temps de répliquer, il la souleva aussi simplement qu'on soulève un oreiller, et fit demi tour.

- C'est fou, avec cet énorme ventre, tu me portes aussi facilement qu'avant !

- Tu n'es pas très épaisse pour une femme enceinte je trouve…

- A d'autre ! Entre ce bébé qui grandit et mon petit sanji qui me gave comme une oie, je dois faire une tonne !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux soulever une tonne !

Le bretteur ricana alors que Tïa lui tapait sur la tête. Nero vint à leur rencontre. Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur le bandana noir autour du cou du chien aux yeux vairons. Puis elle regarda le bandana un peu plus vert qu'arboré le bretteur sur son bras gauche. Elle se souvint, à son arrivé dans l'équipage, que le bretteur avait remplacé le bandana déchiré du chien par le sien, pour montrer son intérêt envers la jeune fille, et avait récupéré celui de l'animal. Et depuis, ils n'avaient pas ré-échangé les bandanas. Ce souvenir la fit sourire. Ce n'était pourtant pas si lointain.

Les Mugiwaras se rassemblèrent autour de la table, dans la salle à manger

L'ambiance était toujours aussi festive. Luffy parlait fort, lancé dans une grande discussion entrecoupé de quelques « SANJI C'EST PRET ? ». Usopp et Brook tentaient de suivre la conversation sans queue ni tête de leur capitaine tandis que Chopper attendait sagement, préparant un petit mélange dans son broyeur, surveillé de très prés par Robin, curieuse. Nami était pour une fois aux côtés de Sanji dans la cuisine. Enfin, Franky, en manque de Cola, était assis à l'autre bout, silencieux, la tête posé sur la table.

Zoro s'assit avec ses nakamas, Nero à ses pieds, et Tïa alla voir le cyborg.

- Ça ne va pas franky ?

- …je ne me sens pas « SUUPEeeer…. »

- Oui je vois ça. Tu n'as plus de cola ?

- Non, et il va falloir attendre deux semaines, d'après Nami, avant de voir une île. Et ce n'est même pas sûr qu'on en trouve !

Tïa se mit à rire :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis sûre du contraire !

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Sanji et Nami, avec sa démarche élégante, quoiqu'un petit peu gênée par son énorme ventre rond.

Une fois prés des fourneaux, elle huma le parfum qui s'en dégagea, contente de voir qu'elle pouvait de nouveau sentir n'importe qu'elle odeur sans avoir envie de vomir. La rouquine l'attrapa par les épaules :

- Alors ma grande, comment tu vas avec tes 20 kg en trop ?

- Nami chérie ! Enfin ! Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite reine, tu es plus radieuse que jamais !

- Merci Sanji. Ne t'inquiète pas Nami, je les perdrais vite ces 20 kg !

- Ok on pari ?

A l'annonce du mot « pari », les mugiwaras se turent et se retournèrent vers la rouquine.

- Aucun pari avec cette sorcière ! grogna Zoro.

- Toi tu me dois des sous ! Les dettes s'accumulent !

- Vipère…

- Marimo ferme la ou soit poli !

- Je te…

En croisant le regard de la petite blonde, il se tut.

- Tïa, dis moi, tu peux nous pondre un garçon ?

- Luffy ! soupira Usopp, déjà on ne dit pas « pondre » ! Et ensuite elle ne peut pas choisir !

- Mais c'est parce que j'aimerais lui apprendre pleins de trucs !

- Je pourrais lui apprendre le violon ! lança Brook

- Et moi je passerais des heures à lui raconter tous mes exploits ! rengaina le sniper.

- Et moi je lui enseignerais ma SUUpperr Attitude….quand j'aurais du cola…

- Très bien ! pouffa Tïa, je n'aurais même pas besoin de m'en occuper de mon gamin !

Elle s'assit à côté de Zoro qui s'empressa de lui glisser à l'oreille :

- On n'a pas fait d'enfant pour divertir la galerie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait programmé ! dit-elle presque un peu trop fort.

Le petit renne au nez bleu se dirigea vers la jeune fille et grimpa à son tour sur le banc près d'elle.

- Tu ne te sens pas nauséeuse ? Mal au ventre ?

- Ne t'en fais pas je vais très bien !

- Chopper, fit Zoro, elle ne dure pas trop longtemps sa grossesse ?

- Elle devrait se terminer très vite. Cette semaine.

Le bretteur tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Ses jolis yeux verts le fixèrent un moment avant de se détourner vers les autres. Son visage était aussi beau que depuis le premier jour. Il ne s'était jamais attaché à quelqu'un comme ça, et il ne se rendait pas encore compte qu'il allait vivre une expérience sérieusement chamboulante. Il se demandait seulement ce qui changerait quand leur enfant viendra au monde.

Sanji déposa le petit déjeuner sur la table et tout le monde s'y jeta dessus, Luffy le premier. Nami prit la parole :

- Bon, on devrait atteindre Isla Sorna dans moins de deux semaines, le vent est avec nous !

- On psais qufois psur pcette ichle ? demanda le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille, la bouche pleine.

- C'est une île sans grandes histoires, répondit la navigatrice, juste des histoires de Sorcières.

- DE SORCIERES ?

Un énorme blanc s'en suivit, la plupart des bouches étaient grandes ouvertes.

- Tu sais quelque chose Robin ? fit Usopp.

- Je suis archéologue, pas conteuse d'histoires, j'en suis désolée.

- Des banales histoires d'habitants superstitieux, grinça l'escrimeur. On en entend partout.

- Le même genre d'habitants qui brûlent les rousses sous prétexte qu'elles font peut-être de la « magie noire », ajouta le jeune coq en regardant avec intérêt la navigatrice. Nami d'amour, je ne te quitterais pas d'une semelle !

- Pour changer…, couina la rouquine.

- J'adore les histoires de sorcières ! s'agita le petit renne au nez bleu, mais j'aurais peur d'en croiser une !

- YOOOHOHO ! chanta Brook, personnellement j'en mourrais de peur !

- Brook tu es déjà…

- MORT OUI JE SAIS ! YOHOHO !

Zoro soupira. Mais comment il faisait pour claironner tout le temps ?

Il sentit des griffes dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Nero lui quémander avec son air le plus adorable qui soit le moindre petit bout qui trainait sur la table. Il attrapa un morceau de pain et le lui donna. Nero savait s'y prendre pour avoir a manger. Zoro tourna la tête vers le deuxième être vivant sur ce navire qui savait également quémander à manger. Il vit Luffy tentait de chiper dans l'assiette d'Usopp, Brook et Chopper en même temps, en prenant de temps en temps un petit air malheureux, en espérant que ça marche. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, le grand chien beige était nettement plus doué.

- Combien de temps on devra attendre sur cette île ? demanda Zoro.

- 6 jours

- Ça va faire super court ! lança Luffy, si l'île est super grande on n'aura pas le temps de faire les courses, de visiter les restaurants, d'aller casser la gueule à quelques bandits, de trouver des sorcières, de…

- Tu perds vite le fil toi quand t'a faim ! persifla le cuistot.

L'ensemble des pirates se mirent à rire tandis que Luffy tentait de rétorquer.

Une journée énormément chaude et ensoleillé s'en suivit.

Nami se plongea dans ses cartes maritimes. Assise devant une petite table, en maillot de bain vert, un chapeau sur la tête. A côté, Robin feuilleté un bouquin en tenu légère également, à l'ombre d'un parasol. Le jeune coq passa évidement son temps à faire des allers retours entre les filles et la cuisine, pour préparer cocktails et amuse-gueules.

Franky passa la journée allongé dans le gazon, sentant que ses forces ne revenaient pas. Plus de Cola, plus de SUPER FRANKY. Chopper veilla sur lui un bon bout de temps, inquiet comme à son habitude.

Dragon, le grand cheval bai de Tïa, s'amusa par ailleurs à brouter l'herbe tout autour du cyborg.

Malgré l'absence de chair et de nerf sur son corps squelettique, Brook se « mourrait » de la chaleur. Il suivit l'ombre du mât toute la journée, observant de loin, Luffy et Usopp dans leur habituel partie de pêche. Comme à son habitude, Nero était assis sur la rambarde avec eux. Il ne guettait pas les poissons, mais plutôt le moment où Luffy allait encore tomber à l'eau. Au fil des mois, il était devenu le préposer à la « sauvette » de leur capitaine, qui coulait comme une pierre dans l'eau salée.

Enfin, Zoro était dans la salle de vigie, pour son interminable entrainement. Il avait toujours envie de devenir plus fort, de dépasser encore et encore ses limites.

Et Tïa ne manquait aucun de ses entrainements. Mais aujourd'hui, au bout de 5 minutes de contemplations d'un corps bien trop musclé et soulevant des charges bien trop lourdes, elle décida de la laisser tranquille et de descendre avec les autres. Et descendre fut une tache difficile avec son ventre encombrant. Voyant la jeune femme en difficulté, Sanji accourut.

- Attends ! mais tu es imprudente ! Ne bouge pas !

- Sanji je suis enceinte, pas handicapée !

- Mais y a quoi la dedans, un éléphant ? en posant ses mains sur son ventre rond.

- Il ou elle est un gros mangeur !

- Un futur Luffy….oh non ! blêmit le cuistot. Je prie pour que se soit une petite princesse !

- Surprise mon cher, surprise…tu es occupé ? demanda la petite blonde.

- Non pourquoi ?

- On peut aller discuter ?

En guise de réponse, le jeune coq porta Tïa dans ses bras et ils allèrent à l'avant du navire. De sa tour de guet, Zoro continuait de soulever quelques altères tout en les observant. Il avait appris, bien obligé, à faire confiance à Sanji. Bien que ce dernier soit toujours collé à la jeune fille quand il n'était pas la, elle avait réussi à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était que fraternel. Et même si le bretteur avait encore du mal à l'accepter, si il y avait une personne en qui il avait une confiance absolu en ce qui concernait la sécurité de la jeune fille, c'était bien Sanji ! (Bon, après lui-même !).

Le jeune coq déposa la jolie blonde sur un transat et pris place sur celui d'à côté.

- Tu voulais me dire quoi ? commença t-il.

- Euh rien de particulier….vous parlez souvent Zoro et toi ?

- …Tu sais bien que non ! Toi tu veux savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête !

- ..eh bien…, rougit-elle, oui un peu, il y a des sujets sur lesquels il me paraît flou.

- Ta grossesse je suppose ? Je suis sûr que de son côté, il se demande comment tu le vis. Il doit croire que tu te montres forte mais qu'en fait tu le vis peut être mal.

- Mais pourquoi il penserait ça ! c'est ridicule !

Sanji se mit à rire :

- C'est vous qui êtes ridicules ! Vous vous connaissez aussi bien l'un l'autre, mais vous cherchez les problèmes partout parce que vous trouvez que pour l'instant tout est trop beau, sans doute.

La jeune fille médita sur les paroles du grand blond. « Il n'a pas tord après tout… »

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent à parler ainsi tout le reste de la journée. A cause des rires, Sanji ne s'aperçut pas que la douleur gagnait peu à peu le corps de Tïa.

A l'heure du repas, elle prétexta un e grosse fatigue et retourna se coucher. Elle se démena comme un beau diable pour que l'épéiste ne la suive pas et qu'il retourne à table avec eux. Mais il était extrêmement borné et elle s'irrita rapidement.

- Zoro, ça fait neuf mois que tu me colles comme une sangsue alors lâche moi le temps d'un repas ! Je te répète que je ne suis pas une poupée fragile alors laisse moi tranquille deux minutes !

Elle voulu claquer la porte de sa chambre, mais le bretteur la retint sèchement et la regarda dans les yeux avec un air très peu rassurant.

- Je vais y aller, mais attends toi à une petite discussion quand je reviendrais, dit-il avec une voix qui ferait trembler les morts.

Il ferma la porte lui-même et repartit. Tïa alla s'assoir sur son lit en tremblant. Non, elle ne tremblait pas à cause de lui, même si il venait de lui faire regretter d'avoir lever la voix pour rien.

Les douleurs étaient de plus en plus intenses et rapprochées. Elle ne savait pas que c'était des contractions, et associant ça à un gros mal de ventre, elle préférait le nier pour ne pas paraitre trop faible.

La douleur devenait insupportable et elle décida de retourner dehors pour prendre l'air. Elle dévala difficilement les marches. A peine ses pieds eurent effleurés le gazon, qu'elle se laissa tomber en grognant de douleur. Dragon, à deux pas de là, s'avança vers elle, alerté par ses gémissements.

Elle ne tint plus et tenta d'appeler quelqu'un. Mais elle ne criait pas assez fort. Par chance, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Elle ne fut pas déçut de voir que Nero avait décidé de faire un tour lui aussi.

L'animal aux yeux vairons s'approcha d'elle très inquiet.

- Nero, va cherch…

Elle finit par crier de douleur, les bras sur son ventre, si recroquevillée sur elle-même qu'elle pouvait toucher le sol avec sa tête.

Et dans cet élan de douleur, elle n'entendit pas les pas précipités du bretteur qui courait vers elle en appelant Chopper à l'aide.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Oupla mes petits loups, du retard toujours du retard! Eh oui trop de boulot... Alors **vous avez le droit de vous plaindre pour les fautes**! Parce que j'ai pas pu passer beaucoup de temps sur la correction. PARDON!  
><em>

_Pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, dans ce fic, quelques mugiwaras, dont Zoro, vont affronter un adversaire auquel ils ne s'attendaient surement pas! Et qui est surtout plus dangereux que prévu._

_Autre chose, apparemment il y a une histoire d'inscription pour pouvoir "reviewer" ma fic et on m'a dit que je pouvais changer ça. Je sais pas du tout comment on fait! J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos critiques, ça m'encourage et j'en ai bien besoin!_

ALLER BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

><p>...<p>

Tïa grognait de douleur quand Zoro la prit dans ses bras et la souleva.

- Chopper !

Ni une ni deux, il l'amena presto à l'infirmerie. Les mugiwaras sortirent en trombe de la cuisine, Chopper en tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? cria Sanji.

- Du calme, Sanji du calme ! gronda Nami.

- Elle crie parce qu'elle a fait ! lança le capitaine, elle n'est pas venu à table !

Il se reçut le poing fulminant du jeune coq.

- T'as fini avec tes conneries ! Tu vois bien qu'elle a mal !

A son tour, c'est Nami qui lui colla une pigne sur le nez.

- Et toit arrête de dramatisé !

- C'est à cause du bébé, ajouta Robin.

Le petit renne au nez bleu couru plus vite que les autres et franchit la porte de l'infirmerie le premier, claquant la porte au nez des poursuivant. Et c'est Luffy qui s'y cogna la tête.

- Aie ! Chopper ! Ouvre !

- Elle a besoin de calme restez dehors !

Sanji trépignant devant l'entré, alors que les autres, calmés, s'adossèrent sur le mur et attendirent.

Dans la salle, Zoro était penché au dessus de la jeune fille, qui s'était agrippé à son cou, à cause de la douleur.

- Zoro pousse toi tu me gènes !

- Mais je...elle a...mais...

- SORS !

Maladroitement, le bretteur se poussa, gardant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a enfin ? On dirait qu'elle va mourir sur la table !

Le jeune renne ausculta rapidement la jeune fille et sourit presque :

- C'est naturel et normal, elle est sur le point d'accoucher. Les contractions sont rapprochés et violentes.

- Hein, violente ? les quoi ? Mais soulage-la !

- Je vais chercher de quoi la préparer calme toi.

Il sauta de son tabouret et se dirigea vers ses placards. Le bretteur se sentit très mal. Devant lui, Tïa avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se mordait les lèvres et se tortillait de douleur. Elle serait si fort sa main, que le sang ne passait plus.

Chopper revint avec des draps et divers matériels, et vit le bretteur livide et couverts de sueur.

- Zoro, sors d'ici.

- Tu crois ? Non attends je...non je peux pas...attends ça ira mieux si je...

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir plus, le médecin pris sa grande forme humaine, souleva le bretteur, ouvrit la porte et le mis dehors avec les autres.

Les pirates furent scotchés face à l'expression que l'escrimeur avait sur le visage.

Il s'assit par terre devant la porte sans dire un mot. Son capitaine fit de même.

Ben alors, t'a avalé un truc pas frais ? t'as pas l'air bien ? demanda t-il avec son air le plus innocent du monde.

Zoro soupira, alors que tous les autres pouffer. Nero, qui n'était pas rentré dans l'infirmerie, s'assit à la gauche de Luffy en gémissant. Le jeune garçon lui caressa la tête :

- Ne t'en fais pas, il s'en remettra.

- Elle, Luffy. C'est Tïa qui va accoucher, dit le jeune coq.

- Ah non mais je parlais de Zoro !

- Oh c'est pas vrai…, fit Usopp en se cachant le visage avec les mains.

Une petite heure s'écoula, une petite heure qui parut interminable. Nami et Robin restèrent silencieuses, Franky et Brook regardaient, amusés, Usopp et Luffy entrain de tenter de réconforter Zoro qui se décomposait de minutes en minutes.

Sanji était sorti fumer pour se détendre. Cette soirée était très perturbante pour lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'un enfant aller naître sur un bateau sur lequel il était.

Il prit quelques bouffées, ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercé par la brise du soir.

En bas, sur le gazon, Dragon l'observé de son œil vif et intelligent. Le silence régnait à nouveau sur le navire. Enfin, la où il était. Car dedans, les autres arrivaient à entendre les gémissements de la petite blonde. Soudain, un cri perçant bouleversa le silence qui avait entouré le jeune coq. Il écrasa sa cigarette contre la rampe d'escalier et se précipita à l'intérieur. Zoro, l'oreille contre la porte, tapa sur le bois :

- Chopper ? je peux rentrer ?

- Ouais Chopper, on peut rentrer ? lança Luffy.

- Seul Zoro peut…euh attendez !

- Chopper ?

L'escrimeur blêmit. C'était quoi le problème ?

Assez vite, les mugiwaras distinguèrent un deuxième cri, qui couvrait le premier.

- Mais vous êtes combien dedans ? demanda le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille.

Le bretteur n'y tint plus. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans l'infirmerie, suivit de près par toute la troupe.

Le bretteur se rapprocha de Tïa et s'arrêta brusquement. Ce n'était pas un, mais deux bébés que la jolie petite blonde tenait contre elle. Il en resta scotché, pendant que tous les autres se regroupèrent autour d'eux, les regards attendris. Tïa était un peu rouge et dégoulinante, à cause du bel effort fournit. Elle et les deux nourrissons étaient enveloppés dans des draps blancs.

- Ce sont des jumeaux ? demanda Nami, en approchant son visage des deux enfants.

- Ahouaaa deux garçons pour le prix d'un ! cria Luffy.

- Non, loupé ! coupa le petit renne au nez bleu. Ce sont des faux jumeaux. Une fille et un garçon.

Zoro s'approcha presque timidement de Tïa. Chopper prit l'un des bambins et le montra à l'escrimeur aux cheveux verts.

- Regarde Zoro, c'est ta fille. Vas-y prend la !

Ce dernier leva la tête comme pour demander la permission à Tïa, qui lui sourit chaleureusement.

Il s'y prit à trois fois, mais il finit par prendre, le plus délicatement possible, la petite fille, comme s'il tenait une statue de cristal, aussi fragile que précieuse. Elle plongea ses grands yeux dans les siens, tendant ses petites mains vers lui. Il en saisit une tout doucement, éberlué de voir qu'une seule de ses petites mains faisait à peine la taille de son pouce. Zoro fondu immédiatement pour elle.

Ses nakamas furent amusé de le voir ainsi.

- Merde ça fait beaucoup de nouveau d'un coup ! lança le jeune brun au chapeau de paille.

- Ils sont adorables, ajouta Robin.

- Ça boit du cola à cet âge la ? demanda Franky.

- Bien sûr que non ! rigola Usopp.

Personne ne remarqua que Nero tentait de voir ce qui se passé, à part Brook.

- Non mon grand ! Il n'y a pas d'os sur la table ! que des enfants !

Sanji resta en retrait et ne dis rien. Il observa ses deux nakamas qui étaient devenu parent. Il regarda avec attention Zoro qui restait plongé dans la contemplation de sa fille, et Tïa qui le regardait un sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille tourna la tête dans sa direction et tendit son bras de libre pour lui dire de s'approcher. Il fit quelques pas vers elle.

- Tu veux le porter ? demanda Tïa en désignant son fils.

- Euh je n'ai jamais…

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle mit son enfant dans les bras du cuistot. Il eut exactement la même réaction que Zoro, prenant l'enfant comme une fragile poupée de porcelaine.

Luffy et Usopp s'approchèrent de Sanji.

- OOOOhoo ça à l'air….tout petit.

- C'est tout petit Luffy ! lâcha le sniper.

La contemplation des enfants dura de longues minutes. Chopper fit sortir tout le monde, laissant Zoro et Tïa tout les deux.

L'escrimeur se rapprocha de la jolie blonde et lui rendit la petite fille. Il se pencha au dessus du petit garçon, qui regardait sa sœur avec de grands yeux. Zoro passa ses grands doigts délicatement sur la tête de son fils, déjà recouverts par quelques cheveux clairs.

L'escrimeur était complètement conquis, il avait encore du mal à se rendre compte qu'il était papa. Il releva les yeux vers Tïa, qui ne faisait que guettait ses réactions. Elle lui fit son plus chaleureux sourire et il l'embrasse fougueusement. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son baiser, que les deux enfants commençaient à pleurer. Ils durent se séparer, comptant remettre ça à plus tard.

Plus tard dans la nuit, quand Tïa retourna dans sa chambre, elle constata avec plaisir que Franky avait déjà fabriqué un berceau pour les jumeaux. Chopper lui parla encore 5 minutes et il la laissa tranquille, retrouvant ses nakamas dans la salle à manger. La jeune fille coucha les deux enfants dans le berceau, déjà endormis. Elle était épuisée et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Zoro l'avait seule un instant, pour qu'elle se repose avec eux, et il n'était pas revenu. Chopper était venu ensuite s'occuper des bébés pendant qu'elle allait faire un brin de toilettes et il l'avait raccompagné à sa chambre. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements et se faufila sous les draps. Trente petites secondes et elle allait s'endormir…quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et vit une silhouette se pencher au dessus du berceau. Reconnaissant Zoro, elle referma les yeux aussitôt, enfouissant sa tête dans les coussins. Puis elle sentit le drap glisser et le contact de la peau brulante de l'épéiste contre son dos. Ses baisers brulants parcouraient déjà sa nuque, ce qui en disait long sur les intentions du jeune garçon. C'est avec difficulté que la jeune fille se retourna pour embrasser son amant, qui laisser ses mais galoper sur con corps frêle. Mais la encore, leur moment de plaisir fût très vite interrompu. L'un des enfants se mit à pleurer, réveillant très vite l'autre qui en fit de même. Les nuits promettaient d'être courtes.

Le voyage jusqu'à la prochaine île fût plus long que prévu. Une grosse tempête avait barré la route au thousand sunny. Les mugiwaras mirent plus de trois semaines à arriver sur Isla Sorna. Trois semaines pendant lesquels les pirates avaient commencés à se familiariser avec les nouveaux nés.

Ils étaient devenus une vraie attraction. Luffy, Usopp et Brook trainaient à longueurs de temps autour de Tïa, pour regarder les « bouts de choux » de plus prés. Chopper surveillait que mère et enfants allaient bien, Sanji faisait des allers retours entre la cuisine et la jeune maman pour être sûr qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Nami et Robin prenaient plaisir à garder les deux jumeaux, pendant que Tïa profitait d'une sieste réparatrice. Franky n'était pas trop émoustillé, à cause du manque de Cola.

Seul, Zoro restait en retrait. Il commençait à vraiment fatiguer. Lui d'habitude gros dormeur, faisait de courtes nuits à cause des caprices des petits montres. Puis il passait la journée à s'entrainer, ne s'accordant aucune sieste. Mais même si il s'isolait, il ne restait jamais loin de Tïa, trainant ses appareils de musculation un peu partout sur le navire. Nero et Dragon faillirent trébucher sur ses altères plus d'une fois.

Et enfin, les nouveaux parents avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord sur des prénoms : la petite fille fut baptisée Kuina, en souvenir de l'amie d'enfance disparue du bretteur. Le petit garçon fut prénommé Kyle. Un prénom qui trottait dans la tête de Tïa depuis un moment. Et elle avait souhaité que leur prénom commence par la même lettre.

Quand l'île fut aperçut par les pirates, ce fut le branle bas de combats. Tout le monde se dépêcha de se préparer pour pouvoir débarquer. Ils n'avaient pas posé un pied sur la terre ferme depuis longtemps.

Quand Tïa et Zoro sortirent de leur chambre avec les deux enfants, Franky s'avança vers eux, comme à bout de force :

- Tenez c'est pour vous…

Il tendit un étrange harnais à ses nakamas.

- Merci mais c'est quoi ? demanda le bretteur.

- Ça va Franky ?

- Vivement que je trouve du cola…C'est un « porte jumeaux », comme ça tu ne seras pas obligé de les porter aux bras toute la journée !

- Oh c'est adorable ! s'extasia telle en déposant un baiser sur le front du cyborg. Je vais t'en offrir des bouteilles de cola !

Zoro l'aida à enfiler la bricole de Franky. A l'avant, il y avait deux sortes de sacoches, s'adaptant la morphologie des deux bébés, qui permettait à Tïa de caler ses deux marmots contre sa poitrine, une tête sur chacune de ses épaules.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je porte Kyle ?

- Mais non Zoro ne t'inquiète pas. Allez viens, ils vont nous attendre !

Comme à leurs habitudes, le Thousand fut amarré sur une plage plus en retrait, histoire d'être discret. Ils se décidèrent à se séparer avant d'entrer dans la première ville côtière « Kamiso ». Sanji, Chopper et Robin partirent d'un côté, Zoro, Nero, Brook, Usopp, Nami et Franky de l'autre. Tïa et Luffy allaient faire bande à part avec Dragon.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? s'inquiéta le bretteur.

- Mais non, va prendre l'air ! Je suis avec Luffy je ne risque rien ! Et n'oubli pas les bouteilles à Franky ! sourit-elle.

Il soupira légèrement, déposa un furtif baiser sur le front de ses deux enfants, puis embrassa plus tendrement la jeune maman.

- Aller on se dépêche ! lança Luffy, brisant cet infime moment de tendresse qui venait de débuter.

Déjà juché sur Dragon, il tendit ses bras caoutchouteux, saisi Tïa par les hanches et la souleva, elle et ses enfants, pour la déposé sur le dos du grand cheval bai, juste devant lui.

- Je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de ne pas faire de bêtise avec elle, Luffy !

- Ouais ouais à tout à l'heure !

Il talonnait déjà le cheval et ils s'éloignaient du bretteur, qui se résout à partir sur son propre chemin.

Sanji divaguait à travers le marché. Chopper tournait la tête dans tous les sens, attiraient par l'odeur enivrante de tous les produits aux alentours.

- Tu n'as pas l'air inspiré cher Cook, que ce passe t-il ? demanda l'archéologue.

- Excuse-moi Robin-san ! Ces trois dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes…

- Je vois.

- Tu as envie de quelques choses ? Et toi Chopper ? ça devrait m'inspirer un peu plus !

- Oh faisons le tour de tout le marché d'abord parce que la je n'arrive pas à me décider ! gémit-il les yeux pétillants.

Le jeune coq regarda ses nakamas partir devant lui avec enthousiasme, quand son regard fut attiré par une ombre inquiétante au coin d'une rue prés du marché.

Zoro flânait dans les rues, les bras pleins de saces remplis de bouteilles de Cola, suivant ses nakamas qui venaient de recharger les batteries de Franky.

- Je me sens SUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER bien ! Ouf que ça fait SUUPEEER du Bien ! *SUUUUPEEEER* !

- Enfin ! tu commençais à dépérir ! ria Usopp.

- Bon peut être pas au point de me ressembler !lança Brook. YYOOOHOOO !

- Eh les gars, vous ne pouvez pas prendre quelques sacs ! J'ai un peu de mal à voir où je vais !

- Oh Zoro ! C'est en remplacement de ton entrainement quotidien ! se moqua le snipper, ça te fera les bras !

- Bon c'est pas tout les gars, lança Nami, mais maintenant c'est l'heure des boutiques !

Il s'élança à la suite de ses nakamas qui commençaient à courir dans tout les sens.

- Je vais t'en foutre des sacs moi tu vas voir…

Il se fit bientôt distancer par ses nakamas, mais il stoppa net quand il entendit Nero aboyer. Quand il se retourna, il crut apercevoir une cape sombre passer au fond de la rue vers laquelle Nero regardait.

Le grand Dragon attirait les regards dans les rues où il déambulait. A moins que ce ne soit l'un de ses cavaliers, qui s'exclamait à tout va de ce qu'ils voyaient.

- On dirait que ça fait des années que tu n'es pas sortit capitaine !

- Ta repéré un resto toi ? Parce que là j'en vois ça m'inquiète !

- Mais enfin on à déjeuné il y a pas longtemps.

- Deux heures et seize minutes.

- Ah…Bon si je vois un truc intéressant, je te siffle !

Ils marchèrent un bon moment avant que la jeune fille ne se décide à s'arrêtait pour trouver de quoi satisfaire son capitaine. Pendant qu'il dégustait un énorme sandwich (et le mot est faible…), Tïa descendit de cheval et fit quelques pas. Elle eut très vite mal au dos, et alla s'adosser à un mur en grimaçant.

- Cha va Pcha ?

- C'est qu'ils sont lourds déjà...

- Che les pchorte chtu veux !

Après décryptage, elle comprit ses intentions et elle se débarrassa de son harnais pour l'accrochait à Luffy, lui confiant ses enfants.

- Voila, surtout ne bouge pas trop brusquement.

- Ok

- Ne secoue pas trop tes bras.

- Ok

- Et ne leur met pas des miettes dans les cheveux !

- Ok !

Sur ce, elle les laissa pour marcher un peu. Elle se contorsionna dans tout les sens et trottina, trop heureuse de se sentir si légère. Elle ne fit pas attention, et s'éloigna rapidement. Et au détour d'une ruelle, elle se sentit énormément observé et stoppa net. Elle en chercha la cause, et vu une personne se tenir contre un mur, vêtu d'une cape bleue marine, qui semblait la regarder.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

La dite personne partit en courant. Tïa s'élança alors à sa poursuite, sans trop savoir pourquoi. L'envie d'un peu d'exercice surement !

Elle couru après l'inconnu pendant un moment, et traversa au moins cinq quartiers. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus du fuyard :

- Eh attendez ! Mais attendez moi...bordel...

Tel une ombre volante, le fuyard sauta sur quelques caisses entreposées le long d'un mur, et se propulsa de façon prodigieuse au dessus du toit pour y disparaitre.

Tïa s'arrête devant la pile de caisses.

- Oh le défi...

Elle prit de l'élan, sauta sur une caisse, s'accrocha un rebord de fenêtre, et se balança jusque sur toit.

Quand elle atterrit, elle s'exclama :

- Ah ça m'avait manqué !

La seconde d'après, une violente douleur se fit ressentir dans sa nuque et ce fut le trou noir.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Hey tout le monde! Désolée pour le retard, mais c'est ça le boulot! Oh puis désolée pour les fautes tant qu'à faire!_

_Je vous remercie énormément pour les reviews, sans eux j'aurais du mal à continuer._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Luffy tournait en rond dans les petites rues, les enfants de Zoro aux bras, le grand cheval bai de Tïa derrière lui. Cela faisait une heure qu'il cherchait la petite blonde. Mais elle avait disparu sans laisser de traces et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune fille ne l'aurait absolument jamais laissé seul aussi longtemps sans le prévenir, surtout avec ses enfants.<p>

Dans ses bras, Kyle, le petit garçon, montrait des signes d'impatiences. Il commençait à « grogner ». Signal qui voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir faim, et donc de pleurer. Signal que Luffy ne connaissait évidement pas. Et si Kyle pleurait, sa sœur en ferait autant.

- BON SANG ! Tu sens ta patronne quelque part toi ? scanda t-il en s'adressant à Dragon.

L'animal le regarda, sans le comprendre, les oreilles pointées sur le côté.

- Et vous les marmots ? a votre âge vous n'êtes pas munit du super odorat spécial « maman » ?

Pour toutes réponses, le garçon se mit à pleurer.

- Ah ! tu l'as trouvé ?

Au bout de quelques secondes de « discussion » avec le bébé, Luffy se rendit bien compte que le problème venait d'autre part.

- Bon...va falloir que je trouve Zoro…

Il attrapa les crins de Dragon et sauta sur son dos. Le cheval bai partit au galop à travers les rues. L'avantage du corps élastique de Luffy fit que les secousses étaient amorties, et que les nourrissons étaient tout simplement bercés par l'allure de l'animal. Si bien, que Kyle finit par arrêter de pleurer.

Si Luffy avait toujours un temps de retard sur toutes les situations, aujourd'hui il savait qu'il pouvait s'inquiéter. Tïa ne s'était pas battu depuis un bon bout de temps, elle était beaucoup plus vulnérable. Et ses enfants l'étaient encore plus sans elle. Il fallait retrouver la jeune fille au plus vite.

Du haut du grand cheval, il aperçut la somptueuse chevelure noire de l'archéologue :

- ROBIN !

La jeune femme se retourna et fit signe à son capitaine.

Le cheval freina des quatre fers devant elle. Les enfants se mirent alors à pleurer.

- Oui capitaine ? Un problème ?

- Oui ! J'ai perdu Tïa !

- PARDON ?

Ce cri provenait de Sanji, qui n'étant pas loin, l'avait entendu.

Il se précipita vers lui avec Chopper, tandis que Luffy descendait de cheval.

- Comment ça tu l'as perdu ? demanda le petit renne au nez bleu.

- Eh ben, j'ai pris les marmots car elle avait mal au dos et elle voulait marcher. Elle ne s'est pas éloigner, mais je me suis retourné vers un…vers un stand...puis quand j'ai retourné la tête dans sa direction, je ne l'ai pas revu ! Et je n'ai pas arrêté de la chercher !

- Vous vous êtes sans doute loupé, si vous vous cherchiez tout les deux, répondit Robin.

- Oui mais on va quand même essayer de la retrouver avant que...MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FABRIQUES ? cria Sanji en voyant Luffy balloter maladroitement les deux enfants qui pleurer toujours.

- Ben je les berce, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait ?

- Donne les moi…

Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras, et mis le petit garçon dans les bras de Robin.

- On y va !

De son côté, Zoro avait finis par s'assoir sur un banc. Ces compagnons étaient dans les différents magasins en face de lui, et il en avait plus que marre de les suivre. A côté de lui, il avait déposé la pile énorme de paquets qu'il se trimbalait depuis un moment. Cette virée en ville commençait à l'énerver. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais rechigné de parcours les nouvelles villes que les mugiwaras croisaient sur leur chemin. S'il n'y avait pas de boutiques intéressantes sur les katanas, il y avait toujours un peu d'action quelques parts. Or la, il n'y avait rien de tous ça. Et il rêver de voir apparaitre une troupe de marine au coin de la rue. Devant lui, Nero regardait le ciel avec un air inquiet, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Pourtant, le chien sentait le problème qui arrivait à grand pas, comme un sixième sens. Zoro soupira, espérant que cette virée allait bientôt s'écourter. Il lui tarder de retrouver Tïa.

Tout à coup, se sentant observé, il tourna la tête. La bas, tout au fond d'une allée, il crut voir une fois de plus quelqu'un vêtu d'une cape bleue.

Brook, Usopp, Nami et Franky sortirent d'une énorme boutique de vêtement dans laquelle la rouquine les avait emportés, pour servir de porte bagage. Ils sortirent par une entrée donnant à l'arrière des bâtiments face auxquels le bretteur les attendait, et ils mirent quelques minutes avant de s'en rendre compte.

- Mince, ce n'est pas la bonne rue ! lança la navigatrice.

- …si on ne retrouve pas Zoro assez vite il risque de se perdre.., continua Usopp.

- Oh non c'est pas SUPER ça ! Il a mon cola ! râla le cyborg.

- Demi-tour ! Yoohohoo

Les garçons, chargeaient par les paquets, firent volte face dans la bonne direction. Le changement d'humidité dans l'air distrait Nami quelques secondes. Des secondes suffisantes pour permettre à son agresseur de frapper violemment sa tête, et la rouquine d'évanoui. Mais le squelette, malgré l'absence d'oreilles, entendit et reconnut le coup porté à la jeune fille. Il se retourna, aussi vif que l'éclair, et dégaina le sabre caché dans sa canne, en apercevant un personne vêtu d'une cape bleue, avec Nami dans les bras, sur le point de s'enfuir.

- Nami-san !

Il se jeta sur eux alors qu'Usopp et Brook se retournaient à peine. Sans jamais montrer son visage, l'agresseur lâcha la rouquine et esquiva le coup qu'aller lui porter le mort vivant. Dans un furtif saut périlleux arrière, il débarrassa Brook de son arme d'un coup de pied, et disparu dans un vent de poussière. Franky et Usopp se précipitèrent sur Nami, toujours inconsciente.

- Il faut retrouver les autres !

Sanji, Chopper, Luffy et Robin courraient dans les rues de Kamiso à la recherche de leur compagnon, avec Dragon dans leur pas. Derrière le peloton de tête, Robin tenait Kyle dans ses bras. Le jeune coq serrait contre lui la petite Kuina, comme un objet précieux que l'on a peur de perdre. Il avait la fâcheuse impression qu'on les observait.

- Luffy tu trouves pas que...

Il fut interrompu par les râles de douleur de l'archéologue.

- Robin ? fit Chopper en s'approchant d'elle.

Un mâle de tête inexpliqué venait d'envahir la jeune femme.

- Prends le bébé Chopper, j'ai...j'ai mal à la tête.

- Attends, viens, on va s'assoir. Sanji, il faut trouver un banc.

Sanji, Luffy et Chopper tournèrent la tête en même temps, et c'est à cet instant que quelqu'un en profita pour agir. Un cou puisant fut porté à l'arrière du crâne de l'archéologue, l'envoyant dans les bras de Morphée, l'agresseur la saisi dans ses bras et était sur le point de disparaitre aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, sans que les pirates ni aucun autres passant ne les aient vu. C'était sans compter la réaction de surprise, étonnant rapide du grand cheval bai juste derrière. En se cabrant, il jeta ses antérieurs en avant, et heurta durement le dos de l'agresseur, qui sous le choc, tomba à terre.

Les pirates se retournèrent et virent Robin et une personne voilée de bleue par terre, entre les sabots menaçant du cheval.

- Robin !

Luffy balança son bras jusqu'à eux, mais l'agresseur disparu un jet de poussière. Il attrapa Robin et la ramena jusque dans ses bras.

- Eh robin, réveille toi !

- Attend Luffy !

Chopper déposa Kuina dans les bras de Sanji, avec son frère, pour venir allonger robin sur le sol. Sanji en profita pour mettre les jumeaux dans les bras libres de son capitaine, et s'accroupit prés de Robin avec Chopper.

- C'est grave ?

- Non Sanji, on lui a juste tapé la tête.

- Mais c'était quoi ce truc ? lança Luffy.

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'était quelqu'un qui voulait nous enlever notre archéologue…, ajouta Sanji, septique.

- Tu…tu crois que c'est la même personne qui a enlevé Tïa ?

- Peut être Chopper. Luffy, tu as vu quelqu'un comme ça vous suivre ?

- Je…non, je n'ai rien vu, bouda le capitaine en se cachant derrière Dragon.

- Si c'est le cas, enchaina le petit renne, apparemment, ils s'en prennent aux filles.

Sanji tilta :

- Nami ! Il faut retrouver les autres d'urgence !

Usopp, Franky et Brook, avec Nami dans les bras, rejoignirent Zoro à toute vitesse. En voyant sa nakama inconsciente dans les bras du squelette, il se leva brusquement :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu !

- Elle marchait juste derrière nous, et elle s'est fait agresser ! raconta Usopp à toute vitesse.

- Oui, apparemment l'agresseur voulait aussi nous l'enlever, continua Franky. Mais Brook a réagit à temps.

- Il était comment ce gars ? demanda le bretteur.

- On ne sait pas, il se cachait sous une cape bleue.

Le sang de l'épéiste se glaça. Il avait vu déjà deux personnes vêtu de la même façon, ils étaient donc suivit.

- Il faut retrouver les autres, on est suivi !

Un hennissement familier lui fit tourner la tête. Il vit alors ses autres nakamas arriver vers lui en courant, Sanji tenant Robin dans ses bras, Luffy ses enfants, et Tïa…n'était pas là. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter.

« Oh non… »

Zoro se précipita vers Luffy. Il n'écouta pas ses nakamas parler dans tous les sens. Il prit les jumeaux dans ses bras, en les serrant contre lui. Puis, en devinant ce qui venait de ce passer, et fous de rage, il dégagea un de ses bras pour saisir Luffy par le col de son t-shirt.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'a foutu bordel !

Luffy ne dit rien, soutenant seulement le regard noir de l'escrimeur.

Sanji s'empressa de déposer Robin dans les bras du cyborg et vint saisir la main du bretteur.

- Zoro, calme-toi. On a tous été pris au dépourvu. Tïa s'était trop éloignée.

- Toi, c'est parce que j'ai les enfants dans les bras que je ne t'ai pas encore étalé par terre !

Le cuistot eut la sage réaction de ne rien dire, pour cette fois. Mais c'est Luffy qui ouvrit la bouche.

- Je suis désolé Zoro. C'est ma faute. J'avais les enfants avec moi.

Ils toisèrent leurs regards pendant quelques secondes, puis le bretteur le lâcha.

- On va rester groupé, continua Luffy. On va arpenter à nouveau la ville.

- Et les filles ? s'inquiéta Sanji.

- On n'a pas le choix, on les portera, mais on ne se sépare pas pour l'instant !

Les pirates acquiescèrent et se mirent en route. Zoro n'emboita pas le pas de suite. Ils avaient la tête baissée vers ses enfants. Nero vint s'assoir devant lui, et aboya.

Le cœur serré et en colère, il se tourna et suivit les pirates.

Les mugiwaras consacrèrent la journée à retrouver leur nakama. Robin et Nami se réveillèrent très vite, mais elles avaient dû mal à se rappeler de ce qui c'était passé. Les heures défilèrent, et il n'y avait décidément plus aucune trace de Tïa. Les deux jumeaux se mirent à pleurer assez vite, à cause de la faim et la fatigue. Zoro dû se résoudre à les laisser aux bons soins de Chopper, qui rentra au bateau avec Franky et Brook comme garde du corps.

Quand la nuit commençait à pointer, la pluie commença à tomber. Le reste des mugiwaras restaient en ville durent rentrer.

C'est à contre cœur que le bretteur se mit sur le chemin de retour vers Thousand Sunny. Devant lui, ses nakamas tentaient d'échafauder un plan.

- Il faudrait qu'on se cache en ville un peu partout ! lança Luffy.

- C'est prendre le risque qu'ils nous tombent dessus avant qu'on les voit, enchaina Sanji, à supposer qu'ils sont plusieurs.

- J'espère bien, continua Usopp, car si c'est la même personne qui a enlevé Tïa et agresser Robin et Nami, ça fait peur.

- On a qu'à faire des équipes de deux alors, poursuivit la rouquine.

- Moi je pense plutôt que demain on arpente le pourtour de la ville. Après tout, si on ne les a pas trouvé, c'est qu'ils ne sont peu être plus en ville.

Zoro ne les écoutait même pas. Il ravalait sa colère et son envie atroce de faire demi -tour. Le travail d'équipe est toujours efficace, mais pour l'instant, il avait surtout l'impression que c'était une pure perte de temps. Il voulait y aller tout seul. Et il irait cette nuit.

Ils arrivèrent aux navires et tout le monde se concerta dans la cuisine. Chopper vint à la rencontre de Zoro :

- Tes enfants sont dans leur berceau, ils sont rassasiés et ils dorment.

Le bretteur acquiesça, et sans un mot, quitta ses nakamas et rejoint sa chambre. Sanji le regarda partir et voulu le retenir, mais Luffy l'en empêcha.

Zoro rentra dans sa chambre, qui était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il pencha au dessus de berceau et vit les deux jumeaux, dormant face à face. L'image de Tïa, les deux enfants dans les bras, lui revint. Il se pencha un peu plus, caressant la joue de sa fille et de son fils de son index. Il resta comme ça plusieurs minutes, réfléchissant.

Ses nakamas vinrent taper à plusieurs reprises à sa porte, mais il ne répondit pas. Quand tout le monde s'endormit, il prit le berceau dan ses bras et alla le mettre discrétion dans la chambre des garçons. Au moins, si les enfants pleuraient, Chopper serait la pour eux. Il culpabilisait de les laisser comme ça. Mais il était trop inquiet pour la petite blonde.

Il partit enfin du navire et se dirigea vers Kamiso.

Quand ils avaient refait le tour de la ville, les pirates n'avaient préféré pas interroger des passants, histoire d'être discret. Mais l'épéiste avait bien noté que les habitants n'aimaient absolument pas les étrangers. Ce qui ne parait pas étonnant, s'il y avait bien des histoires de sorcières…

La ville était complètement morte la nuit, il n'y avait personne dehors. Et la pluie ne devait pas aider. Le bretteur préféra alors faire tous les alentours.

Le ciel était voilé, on ne voyait aucunes étoiles, et tout était affreusement sombre. Déjà dépourvu d'orientation en plein jour, dans cette obscurité, il finit vite par se retrouver dans la forêt environnante. Il dut se fier un peu plus à son ouï. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il avait du mal à s'en convaincre, mais il n'avait aucune idée de là où il devait chercher. Et ça l'énerver énormément. Heureusement, il était maître de ses émotions. Sinon, il aurait rasé la forêt il y a un moment.

Arriva enfin ce qu'il attendait : un bruit suspect. Il tourna la tête et cru percevoir une ombre humaine.

- Eh !

L'ombre partit à toute vitesse, lui confirmant qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Il s'élança aussitôt à sa poursuite. La personne en question était très rapide, mais n'arrivait pas à le distancer. Il n'osa pas utiliser une de ses rafales, ne voulant pas abimer la seule personne qui savait surement où était la jeune fille.

La course poursuite dans les bois fut une affaire délicate. Entre les branches et les racines, plus d'une fois Zoro faillit finir par terre.

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière et comme ces yeux s'étaient habitués à la lumière, il put évaluer la distance qui le séparer du fuyard.

- Maintenant ça suffit…

Il sprinta sur quelques mètres et saisit de sa main gauche l'ombre par ce qui semblait être un vêtement. Mais le fuyard en question répondit par un violent coup de pied retourné, et le bretteur resta avec le vêtement dans la main. Légèrement assommé par la violence du coup, il se remit en course trop tard. Son fuyard s'était fait la belle.

Voyant qu'il avait perdu sa trace, il serra ses poings. La sensation de coton dans sa main ramena son attention sur le vêtement qu'il venait d'arracher. Il tenta de l'observer, de la toucher sur tous les angles. C'était un cape, et même dans l'obscurité, il savait qu'elle était bleue…


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey bonjour! Voici mon cadeau de noël!_

_Plus d'un mois pour écrire la suite: la faute aux exams! Encore désolée! J'ai écrit cette fic petit bout par petit bout, alors du coup je suis pas sûre du résultats, n'hésitez pas à me critiquer!  
><em>

_Et bien sûr cette fois, voici un peu plus d'action! Bonne lecture! Désolée aussi pour les fautes...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

La pluie se mettait à tomber quand l'escrimeur se décida à faire demi -tour. Il rejoignit le navire en courant, sans lâcher la cape qu'il avait dans la main. Il devait réveiller tout le monde pour partir à la recherche de ses sorcières au plus vite. Il savait très bien qu'il ne les retrouverait pas tout seul.

Il dû s'y prendre à 5 fois avant de retrouver le navire. Il faisait encore nuit et la pluie redoublait d'intensité.

Il sauta sur la pelouse du navire, devant Dragon, qui le regarda interloqué. Il couru vers la chambre des garçons, ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas et brandit la cape.

- TOUS LE MONDE DEBOUT ! ON VA CHASSER LES SORCIERES.

S'en suivit seulement des gémissements.

- Marimo…il fait nuit crétin !

- Oh et il pleut en plus, ajouta Brook.

Le bretteur s'approcha de ses nakamas et les fit tomber chacun leur tours de leur hamac.

- J'ai dit debout ! J'ai faillit en attraper une, dit-il en balançant la cape devant eux.

Luffy, qui ouvrait tout doucement les yeux, vit le tissu bleuté par terre et s'exclama :

- AAAAAH SORCIERE !

Sanji se leva d'un bond.

- C'est vrai ? Où ça ?

- Pas le temps ! Tout le monde dans la cuisine dans 30 secondes, et réveillaient les filles.

Il fit demi-tour et claqua la porte.

Il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Il poussa doucement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Chopper s'était endormi sur son lit, fatigué de surveiller les jumeaux. Le bretteur se dirigea vers le berceau, au pied duquel veillé Nero. Il se pencha pour prendre un à un ses enfants dans ses bras.

« Promis, je vais vous ramener votre maman, promis… »

Il les contempla encore une fois, puis il fit signe à Nero de ne pas bouger.

- Chopper !

- Hummmm

Zoro n'insista pas et le pris dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais…

- Je crois savoir où se cache ceux qui ont kidnappé Tïa.

- QUOI ?

Il finit par ouvrir grand les yeux.

- Oui dans la forêt.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, ou tout le monde y était, pas très réveillé.

- Bon qu'est-ce qui ce passe Zoro ? dit Nami.

- Les sorcières, celles qui se cache avec leur cape bleue, j'ai faillit en attraper une.

- Elles sont en villes ? demanda Sanji.

- Non, en forêt.

- Elles doivent avoir quelque chose qui ressemble à un repère, bien caché en forêt, lança Robin.

- Vu que Zoro était sur le point d'en avoir une, elles sont peu être éloignées ? fit Usopp.

- Non je ne pense pas, continua l'Archéologue, les sorcières ont l'habitude d'être traqué et préfèrent se cacher que fuir à chaque fois.

- Comment tu sais autant de chose sur les Sorcières…, fit Franky.

- J'en ai côtoyé quand je fuyais la Marine. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, je me trompe peut être.

- Bon bref ! continua Zoro, on se bouge et on retourne à terre de suite. Plus on sera nombreux et plus aura de chance d'en attraper une.

Chopper écoutait la discussion d'une oreille, les yeux fermés, trop fatigué.

- …bon j'ai pas tout suivi mais on y va ! lança Luffy.

- Attends ! On n'a pas de plan d'action ! coupa Nami.

- On s'en fout ! On débarque et on chasse la sorcière ! Sanji fait les sandwichs !

- On n'a pas le temps, interrompit Zoro. On s'en va maintenant.

- OK, on y…QUOI ? cria le jeune capitaine au chapeau de paille alors que le bretteur le poussait lui et ses nakamas vers la sortie de la cuisine.

Pas la peine de réfléchir plus le temps, plus vite les mugiwaras se mettraient en action, plus ils auraient de chances de retrouver leur nakama.

L'escrimeur retint tout de même Chopper, Brook et Franky.

- Chopper, j'aimerais que tu restes la.

- Tu veux que je garde les petits ?

- Oui, on va éviter de les amener. Et j'aimerais que Brook et Franky, vus restiez avec lui. Au cas où.

- On va louper la baston...râla le cyborg.

- Pas de problème Zoro-san ! chanta le squelette vivant.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Ramène-nous Tïa.

Le bretteur lui fit un clin d'œil qui se voulait rassurant.

Il rejoignit ses nakamas sur le pont du navire. Il n'eut pas le courage de retourner embrasser ses enfants, se prétextant à lui-même qu'il n'avait plus le temps.

Si le surnom de sorcières était plutôt utilisé pour faire peur aux enfants, sur cette île, ces créatures faisaient trembler tout le monde : villageois, voyageurs, pirates…

Les mugiwaras ne les connaissaient pas, mais la plupart des pirates qui avaient croisé leur chemin n'étaient jamais repartit de cette île.

Sur la plage, Luffy s'empressa de sauter sur le dos de Dragon, et fit assoir Usopp derrière lui à son insu.

- Luffy, je peux marcher..

- C'est partiiiit !

Il talonna l'animal qui partit au galop. Nero s'élança à leur poursuite. Le reste de la bande les vit partir sans eux.

- Ils vont dans la direction opposé la..remarqua Nami.

« Luffy…. » Bouillonna le bretteur intérieurement.

Il portant ses doigts à la bouche et siffla.

Devant eux, ils virent Dragon piler net des quatre fers. Luffy, qui avait, par précaution, entouré le cheval de ses bras et jambes élastiques, se tapa la tête conte l'encolure du cheval tandis qu'Usopp valdingua dans le sable.

- …voila pourquoi je préférais marcher…

Une fois les pirates sur le bon chemin, ils se dirigèrent vers les alentours de la ville de Kamiso. Ils décidèrent de faire le tour de la ville séparément, pour se faire plus discret, dans un premier temps.

Mais comme ils s'en doutaient, les sorcières ne se sont pas risquer à approcher Kamiso.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les forets aux alentours, marchant éloignés des uns des autres.

Zoro et Nero n'étaient pas très loin de Dragon et Luffy, il pouvait entendre le jeune garçon parler à l'animal.

- Luffy ferme la, t'es sensé être discret...

Ils parcoururent quelques kilomètres de forêt ainsi. Pour rester sur le droit chemin, et ne pas s'éloigner de ses nakamas, Zoro suivait Nero. Il se fier plus à l'animal qu'à n'importe quoi sur terre pour retrouver la jolie blonde.

Au bout de quelques heures, le paysage changea. La terre devint plus noire, les arbres se tassaient, et l'atmosphère ambiante était grise, brumeuse. Le bretteur tendit l'oreille : Aucun bruit, même les oiseaux se faisaient silencieux.

Il regarda autour de lui.

« Si leur repère est vers ici, ça fait un peu cliché… »

Il continua de s'enfoncer dans cette forêt sinistre qui semblait perdre toutes vies, au fur et à mesures que les mètres passaient.

Normalement, Luffy et Dragon étaient sur sa droite, et Sanji vers sa gauche, chacun assez éloigné pour ne pas se voir entre les arbres mais suffisamment près pour s'entendre. Hors la, l'épéiste n'entendait personne. Il avait la crainte que tout le monde avait finie par se disperser sans s'en rendre compte.

Devant lui, Nero marchait toujours silencieusement, la truffe au sol, guettant la moindre chose.

Le bretteur parcouru encore près d'un kilomètre ainsi, se demandant s'il était tout seul ou non. La forêt était toujours aussi grise.

Tout d'un cou, il sentit une présence. Il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Il ne vit rient, n'entendit rien, mais il était sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il remarqua que devant lui le grand chien aux yeux vairons était tendu sur ses pattes, la queue droite, les oreilles en avant, et regardait avec insistance une chose sur laquelle il était prêt à fondre dessus. Zoro regarda dans la même direction que Nero, et vit enfin ce qu'il cherchait : A 50 mètres de lui, sur la droite, accroupit entre un imposant rocher et un arbre, se tenait une soi-disante sorcière recouvert de sa cape bleue.

Le sang de Zoro fit un tour. Il se retint de sauter en avant pour lui tomber dessus. Il se maitrisa et essaya de ne pas faire de bruit. La main posé sur son katana, il avança à pas de loup vers la cible, Nero devant lui, tout aussi silencieux.

Il parcourra ainsi très lentement 30m avant que la cible ne détala en courant sans crier gare.

- LUFFY ça VIENT VERS TOI !, cria le bretteur en priant pour que son capitaine soit toujours à son poste.

Il se mit à la poursuite du fuyard avec le chien en tête.

Il perdit très vite patience et tenta quelque chose : dégainant son katana, il lança une attaque aérienne qui alla couper un arbre imposant à sa base, qui s'écroula devant la sorcière, lui barrant la route. Et la tout s'enchaina très vite : Dans le vacarme, Zoro crut entendre les foulés fracassantes du grand cheval bai. Quand la sorcière sauta souplement au dessus de l'arbre abattu, Nero l'avait rattrapé. Et au moment où il saisit sa cape entre ses crocs, Luffy apparut sur le dos de Dragon derrière l'arbre. Le capitaine des mugiwaras sauta alors percuta de plein fouet le fuyard.

La sorcière, Luffy et Nero tombèrent et roulèrent au sol. Quand le bretteur les rejoint, Luffy tenait solidement la sorcière au sol tandis que Nero faisait trembler ses babines, découvrant ses crocs intimidant.

- AhAHA ! On t'a eu ! lança Luffy….On fait quoi maintenant Zoro ?

Ni une ni deux, le bretteur saisit la sorcière par le bras et alla la plaquer sèchement contre le tronc de l'arbre abattu, puis lui enleva sa capuche pour voir son visage.

Il fut très surpris de voir une si magnifique jeune fille devant lui. Elle était jeune, de l'âge à Luffy, brune et le teint pâle. Ces lèvres étaient maquillés avec du violet, et ses yeux étaient anormalement voilés de bleu.

Zoro l'observa avec un regard très dur, pendant un moment, mais sans savoir quoi dire. Elle par contre n'avait aucune expression sur le visage. Luffy finit par se pencher vers eux :

- EuuuH ? Zoro ? on l'interroge pas ?

Zoro secoua la tête, comme s'il revenait à lui. Il lâcha son bras pour la saisir à la gorge.

- Toi et tes copines vous m'avez volé quelques choses récemment. Je veux savoir où aller pour la récupérer.

- Euh Zoro, si tu l'étouffes elle va pas pouvoir répondre non ?

La sorcière ne répondait pas et son expression sur son visage ne changeait pas non plus.

C'est à ce moment là que Sanji débarqua.

- Eh les gars je crois qu'on c'est un peu éparpiller j'ai à peine entendu Marimo crier..OUUUHA ! C'est QUOI CETTE CANON ?

Le jeune coq analysa rapidement la situation et repartit de plus belle.

- MARIMO MAIS QUEST CE QUE TU FAIS !

Le bretteur grinça des dents et se tourna vers son nakama.

- Ta gueule tête de foin ! Elle sait où est Tïa et elle va nous le dire.

Il se retourna vers la sorcière avec son air terrifiant.

- Je répète…

Il dégaina un de ses katanas et posa la pointe entre les deux yeux de la jolie brune.

- …Où est-elle ?

Il vit enfin un changement de comportement chez la jeune fille. Le voila bleu qui caché ses yeux disparu, et de jolies prunelles marrons noisettes apparurent. Une expression de surprise traversa son visage et elle regarda autour d'elle.

- Je…je…

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu as vu notre ami ? celleque vous avez enlevé ? t'es vraiment une sorcière ? Tu …

- Luffy stop, coupa le bretteur.

La jeune fille regarda les trois garçons qui l'entouraient, ainsi que le grand cheval bai et le chien aux yeux étranges qui lui lançait un très mauvais regard, tout comme l'impressionnant pirate aux cheveux verts qui lui serrait la gorge et la menacer d'un katana.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, dit-elle.

Zoro vit une très minuscule lueur bleutée brillée au fond de ses pupilles.

- Répond à ma question. Et ne crois pas pouvoir t'enfuir, nous sommes nombreux à votre recherche.

La sorcière sourit.

- Vous pouvez toujours courir…

Prit d'une rage momentanée, le bretteur voulu bloquer la sorcière en enfonçant sa lame dans son épaule, mais elle disparu dans un éclat de poussière.

- Merde ! elle est où ? lança Sanji.

- LA ! cria Luffy.

La sorcière venait de réapparaitre 10 mètres plus loin, et elle se mit à courir.

- LES GARS ELLE ARRIVE SUR VOUS ! cria Zoro en s'élançant à sa poursuite avec ses nakamas.

Il espérait que comme Sanji et Luffy, ses autres nakamas, Nami, robin et Usopp, ne s'étaient pas éparpillés.

Ils coururent après la sorcière sur quelques mètres quand Luffy balança ses bras élastiques vers elle. Mais au moment où il faillit l'attraper, le sniper de l'équipage jaillit de nulle part, et se prit les mains de Luffy de plein fouet. La sorcière s'échappa dans un nuage de poussière encore une fois, pour réapparaitre plus loin.

- Putain Usopp mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grogna Sanji.

Après avoir roulé su 5 mètre, le pauvre sniper se releva en titubant, une main à son nez qui dégoulinait de sang.

- Mais vous vous foutez de moi ! Je suis venu quand je vous ai entendu !

Plus au dessus d'eux, la sorcière repartait en courant, quand une multitude de bras la saisi. Robin et Nami apparurent à leur tour.

La sorcière se débattait comme un beau diable contre ses prises qui se resserrait sur elles.

Tous les pirates se rapprochaient d'elles. Seul Zoro vit que ses yeux étaient redevenus voilés de bleu. La jeune fille réussit à tendre les mains vers eux, et une terrible force envoya balader Sanji, Robin et Nami à terre.

Elle repartit en courant. Le bretteur avait fini par remarquer qu'elle semblait courir toujours dans la même direction. Au final, ils pouvaient se contenter de la suivre, mais elle les sèmerait trop facilement. Il était décidé à ne pas la laisser partir. La haine commençait à le ronger dangereusement.

- Luffy attrapa la ! cria Zoro en courant à toute vitesse vers cette direction.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta et tendit les bras vers elle. Cette fois il réussit à la saisir, mais au moment où elle allait tomber à terre, elle disparu encore en milles poussières. Malheureusement pour elle, quand elle réapparut plus loin, Zoro était tout près. Avec une violence et une vitesse folle, il se jeta sur la sorcière et la plaqua au sol. Tout aussi rapidement, il pointa un de ses katanas sur sa gorge, l'enfonçant juste assez pour qu'une goutte de sang s'en écoule.

- Je te conseille de ne pas essayer de me filer entre les doigts une seconde fois, je peux te jurer que tu n'iras pas assez vite.

Un craquement se fit entendre tout près. Zoro leva la tête et trembla : Il vit une autre sorcière qui se cachait sous une cape, mais il crut reconnaitre les longs cheveux blonds de Tïa flotter sous la cape...

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous! oui ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas poster de chapitre, ça n'avance pas beaucoup...la faute aux partiels!**

**Mais maintenant c'est bon! je vais essayer de mettre 1 à 2 semaines max pour un chapitre promis!**

**Bonne lecture à mes chers lecteurs à qui je remercie chaleureusement leurs reviews! ça me motive et j'en ai besoin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Zoro resta un instant sans bouger, mais sans lâcher la sorcière non plus.

Nami, Robin, Usopp, Sanji, Luffy, Dragon et Nero venaient de se rapprocher.

La Sorcière plus loin au dessus d'eux ne bougeait toujours pas. On ne voyait pas son visage, seuls ses cheveux blonds flottaient dans le vent. Un silence atroce s'en suivit.

Zoro ouvrit enfin la bouche :

- Tïa ?

La sorcière enleva aussitôt sa capuche. Un souffle de déception parcouru les mugiwaras quand ils découvrirent que ce n'était pas leur nakama.

- Lâcher la, ordonna la sorcière blonde aux prunelles bleues avec une voix diabolique.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, lui rendit le bretteur dans une colère noir. Rend moi la fille que tu nous as volé et je la laisserai.

- Je ne le répéterai pas. Lâche-la.

La tension monta d'un cran. Tout le monde était prêt à réagir, sauf la dite-menaçante sorcière, qui restait debout, stoïque.

Zoro ne desserra pas son étreinte sur la sorcière à terre. Pas question d'avoir une once de pitié, elles semblaient n'en avoir aucune.

Il regarda la sorcière dans les yeux. Elle commença à bouger, et le bretteur réagit : Tout en menaçant celle au sol d'un katana, il en dégaina un second et balança une attaque.

La sorcière blonde l'esquiva et partit en fumée.

- Ah…tu l'as eu ? fit Luffy, parce que dans ce cas tu l'as carbonisé !

- Ne perd pas ta concentration ! coupa Sanji.

Effectivement, la seconde d'après, ils virent quelque chose bouger dans la fumée. De grandes ailes pointues en ressortirent rapidement.

- Euh….., blanchit Nami.

Quand la fumée consentit enfin à disparaitre, ils virent un énorme Dragon gris avec des yeux verts étincelants.

- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ENORME ! lança Luffy, béat d'admiration devant la bête.

- Il va nous bouffer ! trembla le sniper, beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

Le dragon ne leur laissa pas une minute de contemplation de plus. Il fondit sur Zoro la gueule ouverte. Bien malgré lui, ce dernier leva ses deux katanas pour parer les dents acérées du monstre, laissant le champ libre à la seconde sorcière pour s'échapper.

Sous l'effet de l'impact, le bretteur fut projeté à plusieurs mètres en arrières. Le dragon voulu attaquer une seconde fois mais le poing fulgurant de Luffy le frappa entre les deux yeux.

La bête roula sur le côté, mais se releva de suite. Robin réagit au quart de tour et fit éclore des centaines de bras qui agrippèrent les ailes du Dragon pour le maintenir en place.

Sanji fondit sur lui. Sachant que ce n'était qu'en fait une magnifique jeune fille, il ne mit pas tout son cœur dans l'attaque.

Le dragon baissa la tête et le coq frappa dans les cornes, qui amortirent le coup.

- …merde.

Aussitôt, le dragon envoya le cuistot valdinguer dans les airs d'un énorme et puissant coup de tête.

Robin dû lâcher le Dragon pour se concentrer et récupérer le cuistot avant qu'il ne retombe au sol.

La bête déploya ses ailes et s'envola au dessus d'eux.

Une fois Sanji récupéré, les mugiwaras se resserrèrent. Usopp envoya une bille explosive qui n'eut aucun effet. Pour toute réponse, le dragon ouvrit la gueule et cracha du feu sur les pirates.

Ils se séparèrent pour ne pas finir en brochettes, et dans le feu de l'action, Zoro lança une attaque à trois katanas sur le dragon :

- Santoryu…TOUROU !

Avec deux sabres, il balança deux slash verticaux qui fendirent l'air jusqu'aux ailes du dragon. Ces dernières très abîmées, la bête vacilla et perdit l'équilibre dans les airs.

Luffy en profita, il balança ses deux bras et saisit la tête du dragon, par les cornes. Il couru ensuite pour entrainer l'animal, et le plaqua rudement au sol, la tête la première, dans un fracas énorme.

Une énorme vague de poussière se souleva dans les airs, et quand elle se dissipa, les mugiwaras virent le dragon allongé, inconscient, sur des arbres écrasés.

Ce fut un combat court, ils avaient été efficace. Ils ne se doutaient pas à quel point le prochain combat serait dur...

Ils restèrent silencieux, immobile, face à lui. Luffy ne lâcha pas le monstre, de peur qu'il se réveille et ne reparte.

- Bon, on fait quoi avec ça ? fit Nami.

- Pourquoi elle reste comme ça ? continua Usopp.

- Il va être dur de parler avec un dragon…, enchaine Sanji.

- Ça se mange ? coupa le capitaine au chapeau de paille.

- Luffy, n'oublie pas que c'est une humaine en fait, expliqua Robin.

Zoro et Nero se rapprochèrent de la tête du dragon. Il voulait vérifier qu'il était toujours vivant.

Il entendit son souffle roque et se rassura.

Tout d'un coup, il y eut un grondement. Le cheval bai pointa ses oreilles vers l'arrière, l'œil attentif.

Le dragon gris diminua en taille et Luffy dû le lâcher.

Sa taille diminua jusqu'à ce que le corps de la sorcière réapparut. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que le bretteur la saisit par les épaules et lui mis la pointe de son katana sous nez.

- Eh Marimo doucement !grogna le jeune coq.

- Vous allez me faire perdre patience, toi et tes copines, grinça l'escrimeur sans écouter son nakama.

Luffy s'approcha de la sorcière à son tour avec un air plus grave que d'habitude.

- Pourquoi vous nous avez enlevé note nakama ?

La sorcière le regarda dans les yeux. A son tour, il put voir la brume qui couvrait ses yeux se réduire à une petite lueur dans ses prunelles.

- Votre nakama ? dit-elle comme si elle n'avait rien suivit.

- Oui, continua Luffy. Vous avez essayé d'enlever deux de nos nakamas et une autre a disparue.

La sorcière tourna la tête vers Nami et Robin.

- Même si je vous mène jusqu'à elle, c'est sûrement trop tard. Vous ne pouvez que vous en retourner.

Luffy fronça les sourcils.

- Avec ou sans ton aide, on retrouvera tes amis.

- Mais je te conseil de coopérer, grogna Zoro dans son dos.

Il sentit la jeune fille frémir.

- Très bien, je vous y amène.

Elle voulu se détacher de l'étreinte du bretteur et il l'en empêcha.

- Non, tu restes avec moi.

- Lâche moi, espèce de pervers, je vous ai dis que je vous mènerais jusqu'à votre amie !

- Je n'ai pas confiance, tu risques de nous refaire ton petit tour avec la fumée. N'ai pas peur, tu es plus en sécurité avec moi qu'avec lui.

Il désigna du menton le jeune coq qui s'empourpra de colère.

- Dis donc marimo ! tu..

- Je m'en occupe, Zoro, fit Robin.

Le bretteur céda et laissa l'archéologue s'occuper de leur « otage ». Elles s'installèrent sur le dos du grand cheval bai et ils se mirent en route.

Les pirates marchèrent de longues heures au travers d'une forêt de plus en plus grise. De la cendre recouvrait le sol. L'endroit paraissait mort.

Pendant le chemin, Luffy tenta d'engager innocemment la conversation avec la sorcière.

- Eh vous arrivez toutes à vous transformer en dragon ?

- Ne me parle pas, pirate !

- Vous pouvez vous transformer en autre chose ?

- Laisse-moi ! Je te sers de guide et je le ferais en silence.

- Vous explosez toutes en fumée ?

- ….

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ça suffit je ne te répondrais pas !

- Excusez mon capitaine, dit Robin, Il est un peu curieux.

A côté, et très discrètement, les autres mugiwaras se concertaient, tout en restant très attentif.

- Elles ont un comportement bizarres, commença Sanji, c'est comme si elles avaient des absences…

- Oh il faut sûrement un peu de bizarrerie pour être une sorcière, je suppose…, se moqua Nami.

- C'est pas drôle nami ! fit le sniper.

- Je crois qu'elles sont contrôlées, avoua le bretteur, mentalement je veux dire.

- Ah bon ? demanda la rouquine et Usopp en même temps.

- Oui, leur comportement change suivant la couleur de leurs yeux.

- Mouais…mais c'est qui qui les contrôle alors, tête d'algues ?

- Je sais pas moi débile !

- La sorcière suprême peut être… , continua Usopp.

- C'est possible ! fit Nami, On n'a pas put parler aux habitants, mais peut être que des jeunes filles sont souvent enlever pour être recruter comme « sorcière » !

- Tu as fumé Nami, non ?

- Ferme- la Usopp, Nami chérie n'a que de bonnes idées !

- Ça voudrait dire que peut-être, quand on retrouvera Tïa, elle sera sous un contrôle mental….

Zoro venait de jeter un blanc.

- Mince, et faudrait faire quoi ? demanda Usopp.

Zoro ne répondait plus. Luffy aussi avait cessé de parler. Tout était silencieux. Ils étaient arrivés sur le haut du flanc d'une montagne, les arbres étaient de moins en moins nombreux.

- Bouuuuuuuh c'est mort ici ! scanda le capitaine !

Nami redressa la tête.

- Silence, je crois que j'ai entendu quelques choses…

Ils virent une première sorcière apparaitre sur leur droite, assez loin.

Puis une seconde, plus sur la gauche.

Puis une autre….

Ils se sentirent très vite encerclé.

- Ah moi qui croyais que personne ne vivait ici ! lança Luffy. Bonjour je suis Luf..

PAF !

Sanji venait d'abattre son pied sur le crâne de son capitaine.

- On a dit silence.

Zoro tourna la tête vers la sorcière juchée sur le dos de Dragon.

- J'espère que tes copines ne comptent pas nous tomber dessus.

La jeune fille le regarda mais ne dit rien.

Les mugiwaras continuèrent leur route sous la direction de la sorcière, tandis que toutes les autres les suivaient.

Ils arrièrent devant un pan de mur abrupt qui semblait se rompre et laisser un passage sombre dans la montagne.

- C'est là, fit la sorcière.

- Hum, parfait cul de sac pour se faire attaquer ! lança Nami haut et fort

- Tu viens avec nous, continua Zoro.

- Mais je…

Son regard fut assez persuasif pour qu'elle se taise et fasse avancer le cheval dans la grotte.

Celui-ci fit des siennes pour rentrer. Il faut dire que ça n'avait rien d'accueillant, alors Luffy et Zoro passèrent devant.

L'odeur était assez insoutenable. Nero marchait derrière Zoro la tête basse, une étrange chaleur lui brûler la truffe. Ce dernier du tenir le grand cheval bai, car il voulait rebrousser chemin.

Les sorcières les suivaient toujours.

Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de cavité, au cœur de la montagne, ou régnait une chaleur pour le moins maléfique.

Les sorcières qui les suivaient finir par se disperser avec toutes les autres déjà présentes.

Instinctivement, les mugiwaras s'arrêtèrent au centre de la pièce.

Sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de dire un mot, une magnifique rouquine aux yeux verts vêtu d'une robe bleue qui la couvrait assez peu, muni d'une très grande traine, vint se présenter à eux.

- Je suppose que vous êtes les anciens compagnons de notre nouvelle recrue ?

Elle était si belle que Sanji eut un mal fou à se tenir calmement. C'est son autre rouquine préféré qui ne manqua pas de le refroidir en lui tirant l'oreille.

- On se calme !

Pour la deuxième fois, Luffy voulu jouer la carte de la politesse et tendit la main :

- Bonjour, je suis…

Zoro saisit son poignet et s'avança avec un air impatient.

- Pour qui vous vous prenez ? où est notre nakama ?

A ce moment la, Dragon dressa subitement la tête et souffla bruyamment, alors que Nero se mit à aboyer et remuer la queue.

Tout deux regardaient le fond de la grotte où des silhouettes se dessinaient...

TO BE CONTINUED

_P.S.: Pas trop de faute? =p_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello!_

_Et voici pour vous le chapitre 6, à l'heure! A peine plus court que les autres._

_Je m'excuse pour les fautes, mais il est minuit, je suis CREVEE! alors des fautes ont dû m'échapper^^_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Zoro resta de glace. Et-ce bien Tïa, là, dans l'ombre ?

Et pendant que Zoro était figé, les mugiwaras remarquèrent que tout autour d'eux, les sorcières se rapprochaient.

Luffy vint se mettre devant la belle rousse.

- Bon c'est toi la sorcière suprême ou je sais pas quoi ?

- Sorcière suprême ? intéressant…

- T'es qui ?

- Je m'appelle Maara, tu me surnommeras comme tu veux, mais effectivement, toutes ces jeunes filles ici présentent m'écoutent sur le bout des doigts.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil intéressé à Robin et Nami. Impatient, Luffy claqua des doigts devant son regard pour recaptiver son attention.

- Pourquoi tu nous as pris Tïa ?

- Oh alors votre amie s'appelle Tïa ? fit-elle en souriant.

Elle se tourna et fit un signe.

Derrière elle apparut deux jeunes filles, l'une avec de grands cheveux bruns bouclés et l'autre avec un carré plongeant rouge, qui tenaient Tïa.

- Tïa ! fit Nami.

Zoro resta d'un marbre. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune fille regardait par terre, sans expression sur le visage.

Même Nero et Dragon ne bougeaient pas.

Zoro fixa son visage, attendant qu'elle lève la tête. Mais elle ne fit rien.

- Tïa, c'est mignon, mais je l'ai rebaptisé.

Les deux jeunes sorcières qui tenaient la petite blonde la lâchèrent. Luffy en profita pour se précipiter sur elle.

Quand Luffy fut à moins d'un mètre de sa nakama, Zoro crut entendre un son qui s'échappa des lèvres de la sorcière rousse.

Luffy allait la toucher quand elle se défendit. Ses mains noircirent et elle tenta de frapper son capitaine.

Une pointe acérée réussit à griffer le nez du jeune garçon au chapeau de paille pendant son esquive.

- Luffy ! s'exclama Sanji.

Les mugiwaras restèrent bouche bée.

Une fois reculé, Luffy put voir Tïa. Ses mains et ses avant bras étaient noirs, hérissés de griffes aigus de ses ongles à ses coudes.

Zoro ne s'attarda pas sur ça. Son sang fit un tour quand il vit que les jolis yeux verts de la jeune fille avaient disparus derrière une brume bleutée. La colère monta.

Il se retourna vers Maara avec un regard dur.

- HUNTRESS, ça lui va beaucoup mieux, fit cette dernière.

Hors de lui, Zoro fondit sur elle. Mais elle esquiva avec une rapidité assourdissante et atterrit non loin de Tïa.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Scanda Usopp.

Les sorcières se rapprochaient encore, et les pirates s'étaient mis en cercle. Le combat allait finir par éclater.

Maara tendit la main et un nuage bleu sortit de sa paume. Le nuage prit une forme particulière et se transforma tout doucement en fiole, qui semblait contenir un liquide noir.

- Voyez-vous, la véritable sorcière ici, c'est moi. C'est moi seule qui ais mis au point cette potion, ce « cocktail », pour rallier un maximum de jeune fille comme moi à ma cause. Et je ne compte pas m'en séparer. Dites adieu à votre chère petite blonde.

- Et dans quel but ? grogna Luffy, pourquoi avoir volé toutes ces filles ?

- J'ai une vengeance à préparer. Ça ne vous regarde pas. Ah et au fait…

Tout d'un cou la tension monta chez les jeunes sorcières.

- …je déteste les pirates !

Ce fut le signal de départ. Elles fondirent toutes sur les mugiwaras. Plus que préparer, ces derniers ripostèrent aussitôt. Luffy et Zoro n'attendaient que ça. Ils se précipitèrent sur Tïa et Maara, mais ces deux dernières partirent en poussière.

- Merde ! cria Zoro en frappant le sol de rage.

Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler que déjà une sorcière se jeta sur lui. Ils roulèrent sur le côté et d'un bond, se séparèrent et se firent face. Luffy, non loin, balança son poing par surprise sur la sorcière qui fut propulsée contre la paroi. A l'impact, elle explosa en fumée.

- Et de une !lança Luffy.

Il allait se retourner pour partir aider ses nakamas, quand un sifflement perçant se fit entendre.

Quand il se retourna, un Serpent géant à deux têtes jaillit du nuage noir.

- Deux pour le prix d'une tu veux dire…, ragea le bretteur.

- OOOOhuuu !

Le serpent attaqua aussitôt et poursuivit le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille.

Le bretteur chercha ses nakamas du regard. Il vit avec stupeur qu'il n'y avait plus aucune sorcière, mais que des monstres hideux.

Nami, Robin, Sanji, et Usopp s'étaient rassemblés et faisaient face ensemble à un scorpion gris de la taille d'un chien, une panthère bleue avec de longues dans de sabres de la taille d'un cheval, des dragons, des chimères…

Un coup de pied surpuissant de la part du jeune coq envoya l'une des chimères s'écraser sur une paroi de la grotte, faisant tomber des rochers.

Acculé contre un mur, Dragon se cabrait de toute sa hauteur devant quelques unes des sorcières qui tentaient de l'attraper sans avoir pris forme animale, et Nero avait disparut.

« Il faut sortir de là »

L'épéiste dégaina ses trois katanas et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se débarrassa au passage de quelques sorcières, et balança une attaque surpuissante en direction de la sortie.

- TATSU MAKI !

Le coup fit exploser la paroi sur plusieurs mètres, dégageant une très large sortie vers l'extérieur.

- On sort d'ici ! ordonna Nami.

- CATLING GUN !

Luffy balança ses poings avec une force et une vitesse vertigineuse, mettant à terre provisoirement la pluparts des sorcières le temps que ses nakamas sortent.

Zoro partit en tête avec une seule idée : retrouver Tïa. Il n'y avait qu'une cavité dans la grotte et elle n'y était plus depuis 5 minutes, elle devait donc être dehors, avec Maara.

Les mugiwaras se précipitèrent à toute vitesse à l'air libre. C'est une fois dehors que le bretteur entendit Nero aboyait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que les sorcières étaient à nouveaux sur eux.

Et avant que le grand serpent noir à double têtes se jette sur lui, il aperçut beaucoup plus loin Tïa et Maara plus haut sur la montagne, et le grand chien beige aux yeux vairons qui courrait dans leur direction.

Le bretteur esquiva au dernier moment les deux têtes de serpent, et dans le feu de l'action, les trancha en même temps avec ses katanas. Le corps entier de l'animal partit en poussière. Il partit aussitôt en direction de Tïa, sans remarquer que le corps de la sorcière qui croyait avoir tué se reformer tout doucement à partir du nuage de poussière.

Zoro siffla et Dragon accouru vers lui. Il grimpa sur son dos et le talonna sèchement. L'animal partit au triple galop sur les traces du chien. Le bretteur regarda au loin si Tïa n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il eut la surprise de la voir seule. Maara avait disparu.

« Mauvais… »

Il vit ensuite que Nero stoppa sa course 10 mètres avant sa maitresse.

« …ça aussi, c'est mauvais »

La jeune fille, les cheveux dans le vent, vêtue comme ses nouveaux congénères de bleu, était complètement immobile.

Nero se tenait toujours devant elle, pas trop près, la queue redressait et les poils de l'échine redressés.

Arrivant sur elle à vive allure, Dragon pila net au même endroit que Nero, manquant de faire tomber son cavalier. Ils avaient senti les mal qui s'en dégageait. Zoro mit pied à terre et s'approcha doucement de la petite blonde.

- …Tïa, c'est moi. Tu te rappelles ?

Elle redressa la tête. Elle n'avait plus les mains noires, mais son regard était toujours embué. Il en avait mal au cœur. Aussi, il s'approchait pas à pas en lui parlant.

- Tïa, reprend toi ! Je sais que tu m'entends, fais un effort ! ne te laisse pas avoir. Tïa tu…

La jeune fille se mit à courir vers lui. Il s'arrêta net. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait. L'idée de toucher à ses katanas ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit.

Mais elle lui remit les idées en place très vite.

Elle virevolta dans les airs et lui envoya un puissant coup de pied dans la mâchoire qu'il ne sut esquiver.

L'épéiste alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Sous le choc, il ne se releva pas de suite. Erreur.

Elle fondit une seconde fois sur lui et frappa encore plus fort. A côté d'eux, Nero aboyait furieusement, ne sachant que faire.

Après le second coup, le bretteur se redressa rapidement pour faire face.

- Tïa reprend toi !

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, ses mains étaient de nouveaux hérissés de griffes.

- …oh merde…

Elle se jeta sur lui avec fureur, enchainant cabrioles et attaques fulgurantes. LE bretteur s'appliqua à esquiver ou parer les coups. Elle l'attaquait comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Elle tenta d'atteindre son visage en un coup de pied qu'il évita. Elle roula sur le côté, et au lieu de le frapper, elle lui fit un terrible croche pied et le mis à terre. Elle prit appuie sur ses mains, pivota et sauta sur son torse. Elle était sur le point de lui planter ses griffes dans le visage quand il se décida à dégainer un katana. Il para son coup au dernier moment et la repoussa.

Elle fit un salto arrière, et dés que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle se propulsa sur le bretteur. Ils roulèrent dans la pente en direction des pirates, et Zoro sentit les griffes de la jeune fille se planter dans ses flancs.

Elle se sépara de lui en se jetant en avant et atterrit sur les pieds. L'escrimeur se releva lui aussi, non sans mal.

- Tïa…

Elle était sur le poing de se rejeter sur lui quand des bras élastiques vinrent l'entourer et l'agripper. Elle se démena comme un beau diable et Luffy dû resserrer son étreinte et se rapprocher d'elle en se mettant dans son dos.

- Luffy ?

- Ah Zoro ! Elle a mangé du lion où quoi ?

- Où sont les autres ?

- Ils arrivent ! Les sorcières ont complètements disparu ! D'un coup !

Tïa profita de ce moment d'inattention. Elle balança la tête en arrière et frappa de plein fouet le visage de son capitaine. Sur le coup de la surprise, il relâcha sa prise l'espace d'un instant. En quelques coups de griffes, Tïa se dégagea, sauta dans les airs en virevoltant, et envoya un coup sur son capitaine pour l'envoyer s'écraser un peu plus loin.

Une fois complètement libre, elle déguerpit en direction de la forêt.

- Tïa attend !

Zoro s'élança à sa poursuite, suivit de Dragon et Nero.

Elle courut telle une flèche en direction des arbres, mais les mugiwaras barraient la route.

Quand ils virent leur nakama arrivait en trombe vers eux, ils ne savaient pas comment réagir.

- Tïa ? fit Usopp, pensant au plus profond de lui-même qu'elle les avait enfin reconnut.

La jeune fille le percuta de plein fouet et il valdingua sur le côté.

Nami voulu lui barrer la route avec sa baguette climatique. Tïa attrapa sa baguette et l'utilisa pour envoyer la rouquine sur l'archéologue qui s'approchait. Elle s'élança encore vers les arbres, et s'est finalement Sanji qui réussit à l'attraper.

Ils roulèrent sur quelques mètres. Sanji réussit à se redresser, tenant Tïa dans ses bras. Elle tenta le même coup qu'avec Luffy, sans succès.

Elle ressortit les griffes et se dégagea de son étreinte. En lui tournant le dos, elle tendit ses bras au dessus de sa tête et saisit le col du jeune coq. Elle sauta en arrière et atterrit sur ses épaules. Serrant sa tête avec ses jambes, elle fit un salto arrière et balança le cuistot à plusieurs mètres.

La voie était enfin libre. Elle reprit sa course vers les arbres, mais c'était sans compter la détermination de Luffy et Zoro.

Ce dernier sortit de nul par, et atterrit devant elle. Elle pila net, et avant de faire quoique ce soit, Luffy la saisit et l'envoya haut dans les airs, pour la plaquer ensuite violement au sol, dans un vacarme assourdissant.

- Luffy ça va pas ! Tu vas la tuer ! cria le bretteur.

- Mais non ! Juste assommée

Un peu sonné par l'attaque, les mugiwaras se rassemblèrent. Zoro se précipita sur la jeune fille.

Elle était inerte et il la prit dans ses bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui, ses bras puissants entourant son corps si frêle qui venait pourtant de leur faire vivre un enfer. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ses avants bras. Du sang coulait de la tête et du dos de Tïa.

Zoro lança un regard assassin à son capitaine. Il la serra encore plus contre lui, planquant son visage dans son cou, se ré imprégnant de sa douce odeur.

Comment se battre contre quelqu'un que l'on veut sauver, à qui compte plus que tous. L'espace d'un instant, ils se réjouirent que ce combat fût bref. Ça aurait été trop dur.

Les pirates restèrent silencieux autour du couple à terre, observant non sans peine leur bretteur partager entre joie et douleur qui ne voulait plus lâcher la jeune fille. Luffy s'accroupit à côté de son second et passa sa main dans les cheveux ensanglantés de Tïa. Il eut un mouvement de recule quand il la vit ouvrir les yeux.

Elle se dégagea violement des deux hommes et disparut en poussière. La fumée enveloppa tous les pirates, puis un bruit sinistre et renversant se fit entendre…


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! Après un an d'absence, j'ai enfin du temps libre pour finir cette histoire! J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>SORTILEGE BLEU_Chapitre 7<strong>

Le nuage de poussière grandit autour des Mugiwaras, les obligeant à se reculer pour ne pas respirer cette fumée étouffante. Un grondement sourd retentissait dans ce nuage noir, un grondement terrible.

- Depuis quand ça grogne la poussière ? s'interloqua Luffy.

- C'est la poussière, crétin ! Scanda le cuistot, je crois que c'est…

Il se tut quand il vit de grandes ailes sombres et fines s'élever au dessus d'eux. Des ailes de chauves souris, d'une envergure démesurée.

Zoro resta de marbre. Il avait deviné, comme la plupart de ses nakamas, que Tïa s'était transformé. Elle avait la même capacité que les autres sorcières.

La fumée se dissipa, et Nami faillit crier de terreur quand elle vit le monstre devant eux.

La bête était noire, avec de grandes oreilles, des pattes avant hérissées de griffes et un arrière train de canidé.

- C'est...C'est quoi ça ? lança Usopp, un griffon ?!

Un griffon avec une avant main de chauve-souris et une arrière main de loup. Aussi grand que Dragon et sombre comme la nuit.

- Tïa…

Robin regarda le monstre dans les yeux. Des yeux bleus très clairs et perçant. La bête avait arrêté de gronder et était maintenant immobile.

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Robin, Usopp, Sanji et Nero encerclèrent la bête pendant qu'elle était immobile. Dragon lui se recula, ne voulant pas se mêler au combat.

La bête regarda un à un les pirates autour d'elle. Un souffle rauque et brûlant s'échappé de ses naseaux. Ses griffes crissaient sur le sol caillouteux sur lequel il se tenait. Zoro arrêta de respirer quand les yeux grisant de la bête plongèrent dans les siens. Il avait l'impression que Tïa était là quelque part. Il eut le malheur d'esquisser un pas un avant et la bête fondit sur lui.

- SANREN KAYAKU BOSHI !

Trois billes explosives percutèrent en trombe la tête de la bête qui roula sur le côté. Zoro se retourna vers Usopp.

- Mais tu vas pas bien ! Tu vas la tuer !

- Surtout ne me remercie pas !

Un cri strident attira leur attention. La bête s'était relevé et aller se jeter vers eux, mais une centaine de bras la clouaient au sol.

- Ne vous déconcentré pas les gars ! Robin ne va pas la tenir bien lon...

La navigatrice n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le griffon noir s'était arraché de l'emprise de l'archéologue pour se jeter sur la rousse. Sanji s'interposa, mais perturber par l'idée de faire du mal à Tïa, qu'il ne se défendit pas. Le griffon saisit sa jambe gauche entre ses dents, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

- Sanji ! hurla Luffy.

La bête balança le cuistot haut dans les airs, et le capitaine au chapeau de paille balança ses bras pour le rattraper. Nami secoua sa baguette climatique, prête en s'en servir, mais un mouvement violent des ailes du griffon noir l'envoya à terre.

Les mugiwaras n'arrivaient pas à se donner à fond face à la bête noire, qui ne faisait que jouer avec eux. Aucun d'eux ne relança d'attaques, ne sachant comment faire pour la maitriser sans blesser leur nakamas. Usopp tendit son lance pierre, mais Zoro lui cria dessus une seconde fois.

- Arrête bordel ! Rappelle toi que c'est notre nakama !

- Ferme-la ! Tu ne vois donc pas que non ? C'est un monstre ! Il se joue de nous, et en plus, c'est peut être déjà trop tard pour Tïa !

Zoro grinça des dents. Il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer, qu'enfin l'un des mugiwaras réagit. Nero s'était jeté sur le griffon, le saisissant au garrot. Il enfonça sauvagement ses crocs dans la chair du monstre qui se mit à crier et à sauter dans tout les sens pour se débarrasser du parasite. Elle se mit à battre des ailes avec une violence exceptionnelle, créant des courants d'airs puissants autour d'elle. Les pirates eurent du mal à tenir debout.

- Robin ! cria Sanji, saisis-la !

L'archéologue tenta de suivre l'ordre du cuistot, mais ce fut peine perdu. Elle tomba et mis un genou à terre, tellement le vent créé était fort. La bête roula ensuite par terre, écrasant Nero qui resta cloué au sol. Elle se mit ensuite à courir, maladroitement, déploya les ailes et s'envola.

- Ah ça non !

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille lui couru après et balança ses bras dans les airs pour attraper le griffon noir par les pattes arrières. Au contact du pirate, le monstre accéléra son vol et Luffy décolla du sol en trombe.

- Luffy ! Cria Nami.

Ses nakamas se mirent à courir à la poursuite du monstre, qui trainait leur capitaine. Zoro rengaina ses katanas et prit Nero dans ses bras, qui respirait difficilement, et se mit à courir derrière ses nakamas.

Malheureusement, la bête monta si haut dans le ciel, qu'elle et Luffy disparurent de la vue des Mugiwaras.

- Merde ! Comment on fait pour les suivre ?! scanda le sniper.

- Il faut retrouver les sorcières, conseilla Sanji. A mon avis, Tïa va les rejoindre.

- On n'a que ça à faire de toute façon, grogna Zoro. Mais avant…

Il siffla et Dragon se rapprocha. Le bretteur se retourna ensuite vers Nami.

- Ramène Nero à Chopper, il ne va pas bien.

La rouquine baissa les yeux sur le grand chien beige dans les bras du bretteur, qui avait la tête penchait en arrière et la langue qui pendait sur le côté. Il était en piteuse état. Elle se rapprocha, tendit les bras et Zoro déposa l'animal, un peu lourd pour elle. Il la jucha sur le dos du grand cheval bai et tapota ses flancs. L'animal partit au galop, avec ses deux passagers sur le dos.

Zoro les regarda partir puis se retourna vers Robin, Usopp et Sanji. Il était tant de retourner chasser les sorcières.

Dans le ciel, Luffy faisait du ski nautique sur les nuages.

- Wahouuuuuu !

Il était encore loin derrière la bête, ballotait par le vent. Le griffon noir plongea dans les nuages, vrilla dans tous les sens, tourna sur lui-même et enchaina les loopings pour se débarrasser de l'intrus qui le tenait par les pattes arrières. Mais en vain, le pirate était bien accroché et même hilare de rire. Luffy lâcha une des pattes de la bête pour maintenir son chapeau de paille sur la tête.

Agacée par le parasite qui lui collait au train, la bête noire se mit à tourner en rond, comme un chien qui court après sa queue, et tenta de saisir Luffy entre ses mâchoires, mais là aussi, en vain.

A force de rire, Luffy ne vit pas que son bras se détendait peu à peu et la bête en profita pour tenter de la saisir entre ses dents. Il lui décocha un formidable coup de poing et le griffon noir alla valser dans les nuages, entrainant de ce fait le capitaine avec lui qui se mit à rire encore plus, propulsé comme une fusée dans le ciel.

Il finit par retendre son bras et atterrit sur le dos du griffon. Là encore, l'animal partit dans un sauvage rodéo aérien, qui ne fit pas décrocher le pirate pour autant.

Mais tout d'un coup, le monstre noir disparut dans un nuage de poussière et Luffy tomba à pic. Il sentit quelque chose entre ses bras, et quand la fumée se dissipa, très rapidement à cause de la chute, il vit Tïa dans ses bras.

- Tïa ? s'étonna t-il sans se soucier qu'il était en chute libre.

La jeune fille ne tourna pas de suite la tête. Elle avait son dos plaqué contre le torse du pirate et il la sentit trembler.

- Tïa !

Il retourna la jeune fille face à lui et vit ses prunelles bleues brillaient à travers ses iris verts. Ses yeux redevinrent très vite entièrement bleus et elle frappa son capitaine au visage, lui faisant lâcher prise.

- Arg !

Luffy partit en cabriole arrière, et tendit son bras droit pour saisir la jeune femme et la saisir plus vigoureusement dans ses bras.

- Non ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Tïa tenta de se dégager en frappant avec sa tête et ses jambes, mais l'absence de sol sur lequel s'appuyer fit défaut à la puissance de ses coups. Luffy les encaissant facilement et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle pour l'immobiliser.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Arrête de bouger de toute façon tu ne m'échapperas pas.

Tïa cessa de se mouvoir et se figea comme une pierre. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement, mais Luffy ne semblait pas s'effrayer pour autant.

- Lâche-moi, on va s'écraser.

- Je suis en caoutchouc ! On ne risque rien !

Elle ne tenta rien de plus et Luffy pensa qu'il avait enfin réussit à la maitriser. Au moment de l'impact, il se plaça entre sa nakama et le sol…

- Gomu gomu no…

… et gonfla comme un ballon.

- Fuusen !

Il amortit le choc et rebondit comme une balle dans les airs. Tïa profita du second impact pour abattre son poing sur le visage de son capitaine et lui griffa les bras de son autre main. Sous la pression de l'impact et des attaques combinées, Luffy dû lâcher prise, et ouvra la bouche pour souffler tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons et récupérer une taille normale. La jeune fille blonde sauta dans les airs et se retransforma en monstre griffon noir et s'envola aussi sec.

Luffy se mit sur ses pieds et balança son poing en direction du ciel. A cause du battement des ailes de la bête, son poing fut dévié, et au lieu de lui saisir l'encolure, il frappa la tête de la bête de plein fouet.

- Oups…

Il vit l'animal vrillait dans le ciel et se rapprocher du sol. Luffy se mit à courir pour la suivre, chose difficile car la bête descendait en flèche et que la cime des arbres de la forêt dans laquelle il venait d'atterrir était très haute. Au moment ou le griffon noir se cracha, le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille s'agrippa à un sapin et se projeta au dessus des arbres. Il vit un village au loin, d'où s'échappé un nuage de poussière, suite à l'atterrissage de la bête noire. Quand il retomba sur ses pieds, il repartit en courant à toute vitesse en direction du village.

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp et Robin courraient en direction de la grotte où les sorcières les avaient encerclées. Zoro était en tête, bien décidé à trancher quelques faiseuses de magie sir elles ne se décidaient pas à laisser Tïa revenir à eux.

- Vous croyez qu'elles y sont retournées ? lança Usopp.

- C'est bien pour le savoir qu'on y retourne ! cracha le cuistot.

- Et si elles n'y sont pas ?

« Si elles n'y sont pas »

Ces mots retentirent dans le crâne du bretteur. Effectivement, si les sorcières n'étaient plus dans leur antre, il serait difficile de remettre la main dessus, surtout quand la cible principale a disparu dans les airs avec leur capitaine trainé derrière.

- On les a retrouvé une fois, il n'y a pas de raison qu'on n'y arrive pas une seconde fois, rétorqua Robin, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées du bretteur.

Elle avait complètement raison. Cette situation commençait à perturber l'escrimeur, il avait envie de se taper sur la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il s'avait qu'il devait garder un mental d'acier, s'il fléchissait, il perdait Tïa. Et ça, il en était hors de question.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la grotte. Il n'y avait pas de sorcières à l'horizon.

- Elles sont peut être toutes dedans, dit l'archéologue.

- Prête à nous tomber dessus, continua le jeune Cook.

Usopp se mit à trembler des genoux. Rien que de penser aux monstres qui sont apparus devant ses yeux tout à l'heure, il déglutit très difficilement.

Robin et Zoro rentrèrent les premiers dans la grotte. Le chemin était sombre et très silencieux, anormalement silencieux. Ils marchèrent un long moment dans le noir avant d'atteindre le centre de la grotte. Et comme le bretteur le redoutait, elle était vide.

- Merde ! Bon et bien on fait quoi maintenant ? fit le snipper.

- Cherchons les, elles sont peut être la quelques parts.

Zoro fit le tour de la grotte pour voir s'il y avait d'autre passage. Mais rien aucune sorti. De rage, le bretteur frappa avec violence sur une des parois rocheuse, et fit trembler toute la grotte. Usopp en eut de terrible frisson dans le dos, mais n'osa dire un mot.

- On va retourner en ville, ordonna Sanji devant le mutisme du bretteur.

- Oui, on trouvera plus d'information parmi la population, acquiesça la grande femme brune.

Robin, Usopp et Sanji firent demi-tour et sortirent, tandis que Zoro regarda l'intérieur de la grotte une dernière fois avant de sortir à son tour.

Ils prirent la direction du village de Kamiso, en se mettant d'accord sur une stratégie. Si personne ne pouvait leur apporter les informations qu'ils voulaient, ils risquaient de devoir passer l'île au peigne fin. Le logo Pose se rechargeait en 6 jours, ils avaient donc tout ce temps pour retrouver les sorcières et leur nakamas. Après, il faudrait partir. L'île en elle-même n'était pas très grande, mais vue la végétation, il était facile de s'y cacher. Pour l'instant, il allait devoir se fier à la population de Kamiso.

- Vous croyez qu'elles se sont regroupées en ville ?demanda Usopp.

- A mon avis, si elles y sont, on les entendrait crier de terreur d'ici, persifla Sanji.

- Sauf si elles se cachent, comme quand elles s'en sont prises aux filles…

- Je pense plutôt qu'elles sont allées ailleurs, répondit l'archéologue, mais il n'y a qu'à Kamiso que l'on pourra trouver des informations.

Les autres membres de la troupe acquiescèrent et ils se mirent aussitôt en route vers le village de Kamiso.

Pendant ce temps, Luffy arriva dans le village où venait d'atterrir en catastrophe sa nakama, ou plutôt le monstre noir en lequel elle s'était transformée. Il traversa plusieurs rues et fut étonnée de ne voir personne surpris par la chute d'un monstre du ciel. Il arrêta quelques passants pour les questionner.

- 'xcusez-moi, z'avez pas vu une grosse chauve souris ? Elle ne vous ait pas tombé sur la tête ?

Les premiers passants signalaient que non, et très vite plus personne ne répondez au jeune garçon au chapeau de paille.

- MAIS BORDEL PERSONNE N'A VU CE M…

Une main se posa sur sa bouche. Il tourna la tête et vit un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus lui faire signe de se taire et de le suivre. Luffy lui emboita le pas jusqu'à une allée un peu en retrait et non fréquenté.

- Non mais c'est quoi votre problème ?! grogna l'inconnu.

- Un problème ? c'est qui qui ose prétendre n'avoir rien vu tomber du ciel ?! J'étais pas loin dans la forêt et je l'ai vu tomber ici !

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus lui fit signe de vite baisser de ton.

- S'il vous plait ne criez pas !

- Mais je cris pas !

- Chut !

Il venait de plaquer à nouveau sa main sur la bouche du pirate, et regarda autour de lui.

- Bien sûr qu'on a vu ce monstre… a l'impact, il s'est changé en une jeune fille et a disparu dans un nuage de poussière.

- Et vous n'avez rien fait ?!

- Que voulez-vous que l'on fasse ? On a tourné la tête et passé à autre chose. On n'a pas le choix ici…Elle nous en veut, à tous le village…

- Elle ?

Il baissa les yeux tristement.

- La jeune femme à l'origine de toutes ces sorcières, elle vivait parmi nous il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elle…

Luffy sentit une présence et empêcha le jeune garçon de continuer sa phrase. Il leva la tête et vit que, tout en haut du bâtiment en face de lui, quelqu'un les observait…

TO BE CONTNUED


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello! Voici la suite avec un peu de retard. Bonne lecture! J'attends vos reviews! _

* * *

><p><strong>SORTILEGE BLEU_Chapitre 8<strong>

Luffy et son interlocuteur aux cheveux bleus regardaient l'ombre au dessus de leurs têtes, au sommet du bâtiment à côté d'eux. L'ombre disparut, et Luffy balança son bras droit au sommet de l'immeuble et se lança dans les airs.

- Hein attends ! lança le jeune homme qui venait de l'interpeller.

Luffy atterrit au sommet de l'immeuble et vit une des sorcières courir sur les toits, quelques mètres devant lui.

- Attends-toi ! Attends !

Il se lança à sa poursuite en trombe. La jeune fille était très rapide et agile, le jeune mugiwaras dû redoubler d'effort pour la suivre.

Il perdit très vite patience et allongea ses bras pour la saisir. Au moment où il crût pouvoir serrer l'étoffe de soie bleue qu'elle portait entre ses mains, elle disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

- Bordel !

Il scruta autour de lui et la vit réapparaitre dans une autre direction.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Il se relança aussitôt à sa poursuite, en bondissant sur le toit où se trouvait la jeune fille. Elle sauta du bâtiment pour atterrir dans la rue. Quand elle toucha le sol, la population qui s'y trouvait se recula brusquement, le regard terrorisé, mais sans bouger. La voix stridente de Luffy annonça sa chute, et la sorcière partit en courant au travers de la foule qui s'empressa de la laisser passer. Luffy atterrit en fracas.

- Reviens ici !

Il balança encore une fois ses bras en direction de la sorcière, malgré les habitants en pleins milieu, et réussit enfin à l'attraper.

Mais la jeune fille continua à courir, malgré l'emprise du pirate. Sous l'effet de la course, Luffy décolla du sol et fut catapulté sur la fuyarde.

Le choc fut violent et tout deux roulèrent sur des dizaines de mètres. Le pirate resserra son étreinte autour de la sorcière, pas question de la laisser partir.

Il réussit à se relever, gardant la sorcière contre lui.

- Lâchez-moi ! grogna la jeune femme. Vous allez le regretter, pirate !

- Eh ! S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit être énervé ici, c'est moi ! On vous court après depuis un moment ! Voleuse de nakama !

Quand il se tut, il vit que la population autour de lui prenait grand soin de ne pas les croiser du regard. Tout le monde faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- C'est quoi cette ville de…

- Eh le pirate !

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus courrait en direction de Luffy.

- Tu l'as attrapé !

- Oui, on va aller discuter.

Luffy, suivit du jeune garçon, entrainèrent la sorcière à l'écart de la foule. Sans la lâcher, il plaqua la jeune fille contre un mur et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Bon, on ne va pas y passer des heures ! Où est notre nakama ?

- Elle est ici, avec nous.

- Ah, elle coopère on dirait, lança le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus. Bizarre…

Le ventre de Luffy se mit à gargouiller fort.

- Bon…et où est-ce qu'on peut manger dans ce village ?!

- Eh le pirate ! C'est quoi ces questions pourries ?!

La sorcière se mit à ricaner.

- A quoi cela vous avance de faire tout cela ? Vous voulez savoir où on se cache ?! On est tous ici, aux alentours de ce village et nous n'allons pas tarder à passer à l'action… Vous ne pourrez rien y faire ! Je vous conseille, pirate, de retourner bien gentiment sur votre navire, et de foutre le camp.

- Ok, mais pas sans ma nakama.

- Oubliez-la ! Elle n'est plus des vôtre ! Vous êtes borné ?!

- Nan ! Je suis affamé !

Le jeune garçon aux côtés de Luffy frappa du point sur le mur, pour attirer l'attention de la sorcière.

- Que projetez-vous de faire ?! Où est Maara ?!

La sorcière tourna son visage et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme et lui sourit un instant.

- Cela suffit…

Elle dégagea sa main droite et lâcha sur eux une balle noire qui explosa avec une violence extrême. Luffy et son ami furent projeté sur le mur d'en face. La sorcière eut le temps de disparaitre dans un nuage de poussière avant que le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille ne se relève.

- Eh merde ! fit se dernier quand il vit que la fuyarde avait disparut.

Il se retourna et vit le jeune garçon qui le suivait depuis tout à l'heure, allongé en chien de fusil au sol, dans un piteux état.

Il se pencha et l'allongea sur le dos et dans sa plus grande délicatesse, il le gifla pour le réveiller.

- Eh oh ?! ça va ?!

Le jeune homme eut un mal fou à ouvrir les yeux.

- Grr…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

- Elle nous a échappé !

Luffy l'aida à se relever et commença à le questionner.

- Tu m'as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur ces sorcières…tu connais la chef ?!

- Oui…

Le gargouillis du ventre de Luffy se fit entendre une seconde fois.

- Bon, si tu connais bien la ville aussi, emmène-moi manger ! Au fait, moi c'est Luffy ! on est où ici ?!

- Euh…moi c'est Suro, on est à Klosidi. Pardon, mais, tu comptes vraiment manger là ?! Après ce qui vient de se passer ?!

- Et pourquoi pas ? Elles se cachent ici et elles comptent passer à l'action. Alors autant les attendre en prenant des forces ! Aller c'est partit !

Dans Kamiso, le reste des mugiwaras parcourraient les ruelles, pour trouver des informations sur les sorcières. On était maintenant en pleins milieu de l'après midi, et il n'y avait pas foule dans le village.

De plus, les habitants étaient très peu bavards. Leur statut de pirate ne les aider pas. Beaucoup de villageois détournaient les yeux et les évitaient pour ne pas avoir à les écouter, prétextant qu'ils ne parlaient pas aux pirates. Ceux qui leur répondaient, apeurés, disaient ne rien savoir.

A force de tourner dans les rues, les pirates se retrouvèrent sur une place où ils tentèrent une dernière fois d'interroger les villageois. Sans plus de succès.

Zoro s'approcha d'un marchant, près de ses établis de légumes et celui-ci fit un pas en arrière quand il vit l'épéiste se diriger vers lui.

- N'avancez pas plus pirate !

- Calmez-vous, je veux juste une information.

- Pas question ! Je ne traite pas avec des gens de votre sorte !

Zoro l'attrapa par le bras, avant qu'il ne recule d'avantages.

- Et vous, quels sortes de peuple vous êtes, pour garder cacher des sorcières ?!

- Je...non...je…

L'homme était évidement apeuré. Mais ce n'était pas la carrure imposante du pirate qui l'effrayé le plus, mais apparemment le sujet des Sorcières. Il suait des gouttes énormes sur son front, et ses yeux exorbités se tournèrent un instant vers une vieille dame, sur la droite, qui regardait la scène avec un mécontentement évident.

Zoro la regarda à son tour. La vieille dame le fixait des yeux, sans une once de crainte.

Sans regarder le marchant, il le lâcha, et se dirigea vers cette vieille dame.

- Quelque chose me dit que vous êtes au courant? persifla le bretteur.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de malmener ces pauvres gens, jeune homme. Nous avons assez souffert.

- Je sais que les pirates ne sont pas vos personnages préférés, mais nous voulons justes avoir une information sur les sorcières que vous cachez dans votre village.

La vieille dame frappa le bretteur sur la tête avec la canne sur laquelle elle prenait appuis.

- Nous ne les cachons pas ! Nous les subissons nous aussi ! Elles sont notre fardeau…

- Mais vous allez arrêter de tourner autour du pot ?! grogna t-il en se frottant la tête. Une de nos nakamas s'est faite enrôler de force par ces sorcières, elle ne nous reconnait même plus. Et ce matin elles ont disparue. On ne partira pas sans elle, alors si vous voulez nous voir déguerpir au plus vite de votre île, il va falloir me dire où elles se cachent.

La vielle dame baissa les yeux. Elle soupira profondément puis s'adressa au bretteur avec une petite voix.

- La seule chose que je puisse vous dire, et qui pourrait vous aider, c'est d'aller à Klosidi. C'est là que tout à commencer…

- Klosidi ? C'est où ?

- C'est un village côtier, à 100 km vers le nord ouest.

Zoro hocha la tête et s'éloigna sous les yeux ternes de la vieille dame.

Il rejoint Sanji, Usopp et Robin. Il leur expliqua la situation en quelques secondes.

- Il sera plus rapide d'y aller avec le Sunny, expliqua l'archéologue, vu la végétation aux alentours, on mettra beaucoup trop de temps à pieds.

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de « commencement » et de fardeau ? demanda le sniper.

- On s'en fout ! grogna Sanji, on retourne au navire pour mettre les autres aux courants et on se tire de ce village pour le prochain !

Tout le monde hocha la tête et ils partirent en courant en direction du Sunny.

Sur le chemin, Zoro reconnu loin devant eux Dragon, trottant dans leur direction, avec la navigatrice sur le dos.

- Nami ?!

Dragon se mit à galoper dans sa direction, en poussant un puissant hennissement.

- Nami chérie, que fais-tu là ?!

- Je suis venu vous rejoindre, y a de nouveau ?

- Oui, fit Usopp, on prend le Sunny et direction Klosidi, 100km vers le nord ouest. Elles sont surement le bas !

- Mettons nous en route de suite ! Profitons du vent !

Zoro pencha la tête de côté, l'œil attiré par quelque chose.

Là, 50 mètres derrière Dragon et Nami, Nero marchait en boitant dans leur direction.

- Mais pourquoi il est là lui ?! grogna le bretteur à Nami, en courant vers le grand chien beige.

- Il n'a pas attendu la fin des soins de Chopper, il a voulu me suivre…

Le bretteur se pencha sur le chien et le prit dans ses bras. Les mugiwaras se remirent en route aussitôt.

Ils arrivèrent sur le Sunny, où Brook, Franky, Chopper et les jumeaux les attendaient.

Tout le monde se mit à son poste, les voiles furent descendus et le Sunny s'éloigna des côtes.

Zoro se dépêcha de rejoindre ses jumeaux, tranquillement installé dans un berceau, dans l'infirmerie. La tension qu'il avait accumulée ses dernières 24h était palpable, et quand il se pencha au dessus du berceau, il faillit craquer. Les yeux brillant, il prit Kuina dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Il la déposa délicatement, puis pris ensuite son fils, Kyle, et le câlina de la même façon.

Il les regarda tendrement, pendant quelques minutes. Les jumeaux étaient sages, blottit l'un en face de l'autre, dans des draps bleu et soyeux. L'image qu'ils renvoyaient était calme et rassurante. Ses enfants lui rappeler leur mère, et ces aussi eux qui l'aider à se contenir, car à l'heure actuel, il aurait pu mettre cette île à feu et à cendre pour retrouver Tïa.

Suro avait entrainé Luffy sur une terrasse de café peu fréquenté. Le pirate n'avait pas un sou en poche, et quand le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus vit tout ce que Luffy venait de commander, il eut très vite peur pour son porte monnaie.

Pendant que le pirate au chapeau de paille dévoré son repas, Suro expliqua l'histoire de leur île et la naissance des sorcières.

- Je connais Maara depuis tout petit. En fait, tout le monde ici sur Isla Sorna se connait. Nous étions dans la même classe chaque année avec Maara, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par étudier les sciences, et moi la littérature.

- Tcha quchel ache ?

- Pardon ?

- T'as quel âge ? redemanda Luffy, après avoir avalé le morceau de viande qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- 23 ans. Maara aussi.

- Humm…

Suro baissa les yeux.

- Bref, elle se mit à faire des expériences innocentes, quelques fois. Puis, un jour, un bateau pirate à débarqué.

Luffy cessa un instant de mâcher bruyamment sa nourriture.

- Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on en voyait, mais on n'avait jamais eu de problème auparavant. Ils ont débarqué en ville et ce sont installé dans les bars, comme s'il était chez eux. Jusque là rien de grave. Après quelques boissons, ils ont commencé à ce vanté de leur incroyable butin.

Luffy, la bouche pleine, haussa un sourcil. Une manière de dire « C'était quoi ? »

- On n'était pas loin, avec Maara. Ils ont parlé de fruits du démon, un caisson entier, de ces fruits maudits.

- Hum ! Mfoua chen ai mancher auchi !

- …. ?

Luffy avala bruyamment et recommença.

- J'en ai mangé aussi ! je suis un homme caoutchouc maintenant ! ricana le pirate en tirant sur une de ses joues, pour prouver ses dires.

- Oui, ça je l'avais vu ! Maara s'est précipité vers le navire pirate, et je l'ai suivi. Sur le moment, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle a grimpé sur le navire des pirates avant que je puisse les rattraper. Quand j'ai voulu monter à mon tour, des coups de feu ont éclaté sur la place, j'ai donc fait demi-tour. Les pirates étaient complètement ivres, et un mot d'un villageois dit plus haut que les autres avait entrainé une bagarre. Malheureusement, les coups de feu ont touché des villageois. La mère de Maara est morte sur la place, ainsi que trois autres passants. Maara vivait seule avec sa mère, son père avait disparu en mer. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les pirates déjà à cette époque, car elle les reliait avec la disparition de son père. Je ne sais par quel miracle elle a pu repartir du bateau pirate avec le caisson du fruit de démons, car en plus de ça, les pirates ont investi l'île pendant près d'une semaine. J'ai réussi à la retrouvé dans la forêt, elle avait été mis au courant de la mort de sa mère, et s'était réfugié dans les bois. Je n'ai pas pu l'aider, elle s'est cachée depuis cet incident, il y a cinq ans.

- Cinq ans ?! ça fait cinq ans qu'il y a des sorcières ici ? J'ai cru que ça datait depuis bien plus longtemps…

- Non, ça fait cinq ans…. Cinq ans qu'elle passe dans les villages, pour enrôler des jeunes filles et les transformer en sorcière. Je n'ai pas compris son but…..et en fait, ce ne sont même pas de vraie sorcières. Maara a utilisé tous les fruits du démon qu'elle avait volé sur le navire pirate. En tant que scientifique, elle était l'une de seule sur cette île à bien connaitre des fruits, c'est pour cela qu'elle s'est jetée sur l'occasion d'en récupérer sur le bateau pirate. Elle a fait des expériences avec, j'en suis sûre. Ce ne sont pas des sorcières, elles n'usent pas de magie, c'est une combinaison scientifiques de tous les fruits qu'elle a récupéré.

Luffy faillit en laisser tomber son steak. Sa mine se renfrogna, et il baissa les yeux.

- Luffy-san ?

Le pirate releva la tête d'un air mauvais et indigné et se mit à crier.

- QUOI ?! EN FAIT LA SORCIERE ET LA MAGIE N'EXISTE PAS ?!

Suro faillit tomber à la renverse.

- Mais c'est quoi votre problème ?!

- On court plus après des sorcières, on court après des détenteurs de fruits du démon, c'est nul ! Je fais ça tout le temps !

Suro frappa du point sur la table.

- Vous êtes idiots ou quoi ?! Vous ne m'avez pas écouté ! Maara a fais des expériences avec ces fruits, rien de ne prouve que ces filles soient comme vous !

- Ah ba non moi je suis en caoutchouc !

- Mais non ! Je veux dire qu'il n'est pas sûr qu'elles aient les mêmes points forts et points faibles que tout autre détenteur de fruit du démon.

Luffy plissa les yeux.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir !

Tout à coup, derrière le pirate, une des sorcières apparus.

- Luffy-san !

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, que la sorcière l'attrapa par le coup et disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voilàa pour vous mes agneaux, le chapitre 9! Avec du retard, je suis débordées._

_Nous approchons de la fin, plus qu'un ou deux chapitres, je n'ai plus autant de temps pour mes fics, et comme je ne veux pas les délaissés, je vais les finir tant que je peux._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire pour les fautes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

- Suro ! Cria Luffy avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

Il était entouré d'un nuage de poussière opaque et étouffant. L'étreinte de son assaillant le fit se retourner sur lui-même aussitôt, mais il n'y avait plus personne.

- Bon, ça commence à me faire chier cette poussière !

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille serra les poings, gonfla ses joues et se mit à aspirer l'air environnent le plus fort possible.

Son ventre s'arrondi, stockant la poussière qu'il aspirait. Sa ténacité paya. Il vit peu à peu des silhouettes se distinguer autour de lui. Ses silhouettes étaient nombreuses, des formes de femmes se détaillèrent et quelques secondes après, Luffy compris clairement qu'il était entouré par les sorcières qu'il cherchait partout en vain.

Les joues et le ventre tendu à l'extrême, les yeux ronds, il tourna sur lui-même pour les regarder une par une. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit que Tïa était deux mètres en face de lui.

Il renversa de justesse la tête en arrière et expulsa tout ce qu'il venait d'aspirer en une colonne de fumée noire gigantesque.

Maara apparut de derrière ses filles, quelques mètres plus loin.

- Alors, pirate, tu nous cherchais ?

Luffy se mit à tousser pendant de longues secondes avant de pouvoir aligner deux mots.

- Vous êtes chiantes avec votre poussière d'étoiles !

Il se mit face à Tïa et la fixa dans les yeux.

- Tïa, viens avec moi. Tu es ma nakama !

La jeune fille était impassible, les pupilles bleues dilatés et étincelantes.

- Laisse tomber, grogna Maara. Je t'ai déjà dis qu'elle vous avait oublié.

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille lança un regard assassin en direction de la sorcière à la longue chevelure rouge.

- Tu comptes m'empêcher de la récupérer ? Vous compter toutes me barrer la route ?

Maara se mit à sourire. Un sourire machiavélique, terrifiant et magnifique.

- Non, fais ce que tu veux. Nous sommes là pour autre chose, tu ne nous intéresse pas. Ni toi, ni ta bande de rats des mers. Mais si vous restez ici, vous y passerez aussi. Libre à toi d'essayer de la récupérer. Mais je te l'ai déjà dis, c'est peine perdu.

Les sorcières s'écartèrent du pirate, de quelques mètres, sauf Tïa qui ne bougea pas.

- Huntress est à toi, pirate. Bon courage, persifla Maara avant de disparaitre derrière ses filles.

Luffy jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours et fixa à nouveau Tïa.

- Je suis désolé, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Il s'accroupi, et la peau de ses jambes vibra de haut en bas. Son sang se mit sous pression et son corps bouillonna.

- Gear Second !

Sa nakama en face de lui fronça les sourcils et baissa légèrement la tête. Voyant que son adversaire ne bronchait pas, alors qu'il était sensé la « kidnapper », elle esquissa un mouvement en avant prête à lui fondre dessus.

Mais le pirate démarra à une vitesse si impressionnante qu'il disparu une seconde de la vue de tous et alla percuter avec une violence extrême sa nakama. Ils volèrent de l'autre côté de trois rues en une demi seconde, et Luffy stoppa net pendant que sa nakama alla s'écraser comme un mur.

Luffy déglutit. Il savait que si Zoro le voyait, il allait le découper en tranche.

Tïa se releva, titubante.

- J'ai pas d'autres choix que de te remettre les idées en place !

Luffy fondit sur elle une seconde fois mais elle disparut dans un nuage de poussière et il traversa le mur où elle venait de s'écraser.

Il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui.

- Où elle es...

Tïa lui atterrit dessus par l'arrière, sous sa forme de chauve souris griffon et planta ses crocs dans son épaule droite avec sauvagerie.

Il grogna de douleur et poussa sur ses jambes et sauta en l'air comme une fusée avec la bête sur le dos.

Arrivé dans les airs, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même avec à une vitesse difficilement supportable pour un corps non caoutchouteux.

La bête fut éjectée de côté et elle parti en vrille s'écraser au sol en dehors de la ville, vers la mer.

Luffy cessa de faire la toupie et son corps arrêta de fumée, il se laissa tomber au sol à son tour, ayant repérer au Tïa venait de s'écraser.

Il atterrit sur ses pieds et bondit en avant, un peu en zig zag, jusqu'à Tïa.

La bête avait disparu, seule gisait par terre le corps de la petite blonde. Allongée dans la boue, sa tunique bleue était complètement déchirée, ses cheveux dorés se mêlaient avec l'eau croupie de la mare dans lequel elle gisait. Du sang coulait d'une blessure sérieuse au front, à la lèvre, au bras...un peu partout.

Quand Luffy la vit, il faillait s'étrangler. Il y était allé un peu fort.

- Tïa ? Tïa ?

« Oh bordel, Zoro va me tuer... »

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'accroupie près d'elle, se penchant au dessus de son corps. Il posa une main sur ses cheveux et une sur son bras droit. Elle ne réagit pas. Il secoua gentiment le bras qu'il tenait.

- He, Tïa ?

Elle ne répondait pas. Elle respirait, mais était inerte. Le ventre se Luffy se mit à gronder bruyamment.

- Hum…manger un bout te fera du bien !

Il décida qu'il la ramènerait à Suro pour qu'il mange tout les deux. En espérant que ça lui fasse du bien.

Il passa ses bras sous son dos et sous ses jambes pour la prendre dans ses bras et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se mit à bouger. Luffy ne vit rien venir, en un quart de seconde il était nez à nez avec Tïa, et une immense douleur lui traversait la poitrine.

Elle venait de lui planter une dague. Son corps en caoutchouc était invulnérable aux balles, mais était plus fragile face aux lames tranchantes.

Et celle –ci était plus redoutable. C'était une lame en Kairoseki, le métal en granit marin. Luffy sentit très vite ses forces défaillir. Il lâcha la jeune fille et tenta de ses dégager. Mais elle le maintient en place avec sa main droite, qui lui agripper la nuque.

- Maintenant tu vas mourir en silence et me laisser tranquille, Pirate.

Elle sorti brutalement la dague de la poitrine de Luffy et le laissa tomber en arrière. Luffy porta ses mains sur ses plaies et se tordit de douleur. Il vit du coin de l'œil la jeune fille se pencher au dessus de lui, la dague en l'air, pointait vers lui. Mais surtout, il vit cette lueur bleue dans ses yeux disparaître le temps d'un instant. Son visage, qui affichait une expression dur, se radoucit.

- .. Luffy ? …

L'instant d'après, ses yeux redevinrent bleus, et elle abattu sa dague sur le pirate. Mais ce dernier fut plus rapide. Il balança son poing élastique fulgurant dans le visage de la jeune fille, qui explosa en un nuage de poussières.

Luffy regarda tout autour de lui, et ne voyant qu'elle ne réapparaissait pas, il reposa sa tête par terre et ferma les yeux un instant. Son ventre finit par rompre le silence à nouveau.

Le reste des mugiwaras étaient sur le navire, faisant le tour de l'île pour rejoindre la ville de Klosidi.

Zoro était dans la tour de garde, son repère favori. Il était sur le canapé, le regard scrutant les côtes de l'île d'Isla Sorna. Les côtés de cette île étaient plus souvent rocailleux, laissant apparaitre quelques petites plages de sables blancs. Le vent s'était levé, et d'énormes vagues venaient s'abattre sur les rochers qui longé les plages. Il leva les yeux en direction de la montagne, surplomba le reste de l'île, impressionnante. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il pensait à Tïa. Evidement.

Un léger braillement se fit entendre. Il baissa les yeux. Ses jumeaux étaient devant lui, allongés sur le canapé. Ils venaient de se réveiller.

Il sourit et se pencha au dessus d'eux, déposant des baisers sur chacun de leur ventre. Kuina, la lus dégourdit, commençait déjà à agiter ses bras. Ses petites mains se posèrent sur le visage rude de leur père. Zoro s'immobilisa un instant, les yeux brillant, en regardant sa fille. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel amour, même avec Tïa, s'était différent. C'étaient ses enfants, sa chair, son sang.

Il déposa d'autres baisers sur le front de Kuina puis de Kyle et les pris dans ses bras pour descendre de la tour de vigie.

- Zoro ! Tu tombes bien ! lança Nami en voyant le bretteur jouer à la nounou.

Tous les pirates étaient rassemblés sur la pelouse du Thousand Sunny, cherchant ensemble un moyen de régler au plus vite la situation.

- Moi je pense qu'il faut retrouver d'abord Luffy, fit Usopp.

- Moi aussi, approuva le jeune coq. Ça ne sert à rien de s'attaquer comme ça aux sorcières, on a bien vu que ça ne marché pas.

- Je ne sais pas si Luffy aura un meilleur plan d'attaque que le notre, nota l'archéologue.

Zoro s'immisça dans la conversation.

- Pas la peine d'essayer de retrouver Luffy, il est assez bruyant pour se faire très vite remarquer. Et il sera sans doute aux trousses de ces garces.

- Marimo ne parle pas comme ça de…

- Sanji-kun, grogna la rouquine. Laisse-le.

- Oui Nami chérie…

- Alors on cherche directement la blondinette ? demanda Franky.

- Ça risque d'être encore explosif ! rigola Brook.

- Non, il faut essayer de récupérer plus d'information encore sur ces filles, et retrouver leur patronne, fit le bretteur.

- Maara ? interrogea le sniper.

- Oui voilà.

- Pourquoi ? continua le mort vivant.

- C'est elle qui les contrôle toutes. Alors par Magie ou autre chose, il faut le savoir. Si on la maitrise, on récupère Tïa.

Tout le monde se regarda puis acquiesça.

Chopper, qui n'avait rien dis depuis le début, leva le nez vers les jumeaux.

- Zoro, et les jumeaux ? On a besoin de tout le monde sur ce coup là, mais on ne peut pas les laisser seuls ici…et venir avec eux, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas oublié ce problème bien au contraire. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire.

Il entendit le frémissement roque des naseaux de Dragon plus loin sur le pont. Il tourna la tête et vit le grand cheval bai, la tête droite, en direction de l'île. Nero, assis sur la rambarde, regardait dans la même direction. L'escrimeur sourit.

- J'ai une idée !

Luffy parcourait les rues de Klosidi en courant. Il cherchait Suro, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus à qui il avait parlé tout à l'heure. Il semblait être le plus au courant de la situation, le plus apte à l'aider à récupérer sa nakama.

Grâce à ses jambes élastiques, il fit des bonds énormes au dessus des petits bâtiments de la ville, une main en casquette au dessus des yeux, cherchant le jeune garçon.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il le vit, parcourant à la hâte lui aussi les ruelles de la ville, cherchant le pirate.

- Hey ! Suro !

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête en direction des cris du pirate et sursauta quand il vit ce dernier dans les airs et atterrir en fracas deux mètres face à lui.

- Luffy-san, vous êtes terrifiant. Personne ne se déplace comme ça !

- Ah ah ! Tous le monde n'est pas en caoutchouc !

- Il s'est passé quoi tout à l'heure ?

- Je sais pas, bougonna Luffy, en redressa son chapeau de paille sur sa tête. Je me suis retrouvé au milieu des sorcières, il y avait ma nakama et Mama aussi.

- Maara ?

- Oui c'est ça Maara !

Suro baissa les yeux un instant.

- Tu sais comment elle a le contrôle de tout le monde ? Tïa a repris son esprit un instant…

- Non, je ne sais pas exactement comment elle a fait. C'est une scientifique, dieu sait ce qu'elle a trafiqué avec les fruits du démon qu'elle a volé. En tout cas, ce n'est pas de la Magie, mais elle la cause du comportement de toutes ces filles.

- Donc si on s'en prend à elle, il y a des chances pour que son pouvoir s'arrête ! lança Luffy gaiement en frappant ses deux poings l'un contre l'autre.

Il fit demi-tour et Suro se jeta à son bras.

- Non ! Attends !

- Quoi ?!

- Ne faites pas de mal à Maara…

- Elle m'a volé ma nakama, elle a volé toutes ses filles aussi…

- On n'est pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée encore.

- Ah ? Moi je trouve que si !

- Je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quelque chose.

- Un petit coup sur la tête n'a jamais fait de mal à personne !

Sur ses mots, le jeune pirate détala.

- Luffy-san !

Le soleil décliné quand le reste des mugiwaras arrivèrent à Klosidi. Ils débarquèrent sur une petite crique à proximité entre deux falaises abruptes.

La majeur parti d'entre eux, Zoro en tête, parti en plein cœur de la ville côtière, tandis que Chopper, Sanji, Dragon, Nero et les jumeaux en faisait le tour.

Zoro savait qu'il ne devait pas garder les jumeaux près de lui. Chopper pourrait sans occuper, et il avait choisi Sanji pour protéger tout le petit groupe. Même s'il avait une grande estime de tous ses camarades et qu'il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec le jeune coq, il savait que c'était lui le plus à même de les protéger. L'idée avait abasourdi tout le monde, surtout Sanji, quand le bretteur était venu, devant tout le monde, lui demander de rester avec Chopper et ses enfants. Il avait une entière confiance en son nakama de ce côté-là.

Dragon et Nero était là en bonus. Dragon pourrait mener Chopper, Kuina et Kyle en lieu sur très rapidement, et Nero pouvait jouer l'éclaireur et détecter avant tout le monde le moindre danger.

Zoro, Nami, Robin, Usopp, Franky et Brook se mirent à parcourir Klosidi. Les rues n'étaient pas encore complètement désertes, mais il n'y avait pas non plus foule.

La plupart des gens qu'ils croisèrent s'écartèrent à leur passage et détournèrent leur regard, se réfugiant aux plus vite derrière la porte la plus proche.

- Interroger les gens va être encore plus difficile, persifla Usopp. Tout le monde nous évite.

- Normal, on devrait en avoir l'habitude à force, rigola le cyborg.

Il s restèrent en groupe et se déplacèrent un moment dans les ruelles du village jusqu'à ce que la nuit finissent par tomber complètement. Personne n'avait voulu leur parlé, ils n'avaient récolté aucunes informations sur les sorcières. Il allait falloir faire autrement.

- Que faisons-nous, Zoro-san ? demanda Brook. On se sépare ?

- Non, pas encore.

- C'est étonnant qu'on ne l'a pas encore aperçut, persifla Nami.

- Il n'est pas forcement ici, expliqua Robin. Après tout, il a pu atterrir en pleine forêt et n'a pas pu suivre Tïa jusqu'au bout.

Tout le monde s'arrêta. Il est vrai que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu Luffy, il s'envolait dans les airs, accroché à une énorme chauve souris griffon qui n'était autre que leur nakama.

Zoro se remit immédiatement en route.

- Ne sous estimez pas Luffy, je suis sûr qu'il a réussi à suivre Tïa jusque là.

Une explosion retentit de l'autre côté de la ville.

- Tiens, ricana Nami, c'est peut être lui !

Une seconde explosion retentit, plus près cette fois. Des cris se firent en tendre. Les habitants sortaient de chez eux et beaucoup se mirent à courir dans les rues.

- Je...je suis pas sûr là.., tremblota le sniper.

Un énorme dragon sombre survola leur tête dans un battement d'ailes effrayant.

- AAAAHIII ! cria la rouquine, effrayée.

Un aigle géant le suivait et dans la ruelle d'en face, un énorme scorpion ainsi qu'un serpent gris arpentaient les pavés, effrayant les habitants qui venaient de sortir de chez eux pour voir ce qu'il se passer.

Zoro fronça les sourcils.

- On arrive à point nommé…Les sorcières passent à l'action !

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello mes petits loups! Avec un peu de retard, voici le chapitre 10! Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

><p><strong>SORTILEGE BLEUE_Chapitre 10<strong>

Des explosions retentirent un peu partout autour d'eux. La petite troupe des mugiwaras regardaient sans broncher la panique envahir la ville.

Zoro était impassible à l'avant de la troupe et les autres attendaient une réaction de sa part.

Des nuages de fumée s'élevaient un peu partout, des montres traversaient les rues et faisaient courir les villageois apeurés.

Les sorcières s'étaient éparpillées partout en ville et se transformaient pour effrayer les habitants. Zoro n'arrivait pas à comprendre leur but. Leurs actions n'avaient aucun sens.

- Zoro, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? fit Usopp.

Le Bretteur fronça les sourcils, puis posa nonchalamment une main sur son Wadô Ichimonji.

- On se sépare. Des groupes de deux. Ouvrez les yeux, il faut retrouver Luffy, Tïa et Maara.

- Maara ? s'interloqua la navigatrice.

- C'est parti !

Ni une ni deux, Zoro s'élança en avant. Usopp s'élança à sa poursuite tandis que Nami parti en direction de l'ouest avec Brook et Robin et Franky vers l'EST.

L'escrimeur fila comme le vent au milieu des foules affolées, comme s'il savait où il allait. Usopp eut un mal fou à le suivre.

Il vit l'escrimeur bifurquer dans une ruelle et disparaitre de sa vue.

- Merde…

Il accéléra la course pour le rattraper et bifurqua lui aussi. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il percuta violement quelque chose et fut projeté quelques mètres en arrière.

Quand il releva la tête, il blanchit. Devant lui, un énorme sanglier bleu, avec des dents aussi longues que la tête du sniper, faisait face.

- Oh crotte…

Le sniper tâtonna autour de lui sans lâcher la bête des yeux. Il cherchait son bâton, son arme de pointe, pour pouvoir se défendre.

Il détourna les yeux un instant, et le vit plusieurs mètres encore plus loin. Usopp frémit.

« Je suis dans la merde »

L'animal se lança sur lui à cet instant. Usopp roula de côté pour l'éviter de justesse. Il se releva et couru vers son arme, le sanglier sur ses talons.

Il se jeta à terre et attrapa son arme. Mais quand il se retourna, ce fut trop tard. Le Sanglier était déjà sur lui et l'empêcha d'utiliser son arme. D'un coup de défense, il débarrassa le sniper du bâton qu'il venait à peine d'attraper.

Quand la bête ouvrit la gueule, Usopp déglutit. Mais le bruit d'une lame en acier dégainé fit disparaitre l'animal en poussière et le sniper ferma les yeux.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit une des lames du bretteur, à quelques centimètres de son long nez.

- Ne traine pas !grogna le bretteur.

- Non mais tu permets ! J'essayais de te rattraper !

Le sniper se releva non sans peine pour courir après le bretteur qui s'était relancé dans sa course.

- Où tu vas comme ça ?!

- Tu vois la chapelle la bas ?

L'escrimeur montra du doigt un imposant bâtiment sur leur droite en plein centre de la ville.

- Euh ouais…et ?

- C'est apparemment le bâtiment le plus haut de cette putain de ville. Et le plus au centre aussi je crois. Si Je grimpe là haut, je pourrais repérer les sorcières, toutes. Et elles me verront, Tïa aussi.

Usopp plissa les yeux.

- Donc…tu veux aller la bas, Zoro?

- Ben oui !

- Ah….Alors pourquoi on court dans la mauvaise direction, crétin ?!

Suro caracolait derrière Luffy, qui chassait littéralement les sorcières. Ce dernier se jetait sur tous les monstres qu'il croisait, où toutes les femmes vêtues de cape bleu.

- Luffy-san ! Attends-moi !

- Tu aurais dû manger tout à l'heure ! Tu as vu maintenant tu traines !

Une sorcière non transformée passa dans son champ de vision.

- Ah une autre !

Elle le vit fonçait sur elle et elle décampa à toute vitesse dans une ruelle.

- Viens là toi !

Luffy s'engouffra à son tour dans la ruelle à pleine vitesse.

- Tu vas pas m'échapper longtemps.

Il balança son bras droit élastique droit devant lui, en direction de la fuyarde. Malheureusement, cette dernière arriva au bout de la ruelle et tourna sur la gauche dans la grande rue sur laquelle elle débouchait avant que Luffy ne l'attrape. Au lieu de ça, Le capitaine au chapeau de paille attrapa un malheureux passant qui fuyait dans la même direction.

Quand il raccourcit et ramena son bras, il comprit son erreur.

- OOps pardo…

« BOOM »

Luffy venait de se recevoir une sacré tape sur la tête.

Le malheureux passant en question était Nami.

- Luffy !

- OOooh Nami… Tu m'as fait mal… !

- Tu n'as qu'à faire attention à ce que tu fais !

Le jeune garçon se massa le crâne, pour soulager la douleur. Brook rejoint les deux pirates et vit son capitaine, à terre.

- Luffy ! Te voilà enfin ! ça n'a pas été long pour te trouver !

- Comment vous avez fait pour savoir que j'étais là ?

- On a suivi les directives de Zoro.

- Eh oui, soupira la navigatrice. C'est une vieille dame dans l'autre village qui l'a mis sur la voie et…

- LUFFY SAN !

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus venait de les rejoindre. C'était Suro.

- Luffy-san, ça va ?

Il leva les yeux et vit la jeune rouquine qui le dévisageait.

- Oh, euh…bonjour mad…

Il vit derrière un grand bonhomme squelettique et il faillit tourner de l'œil.

- Un…un…un squelette !

- Je te présente mes nakamas !lança Luffy en se relevant. Brook et Nami, mon musicien et ma navigatrice !

Suro, les yeux rond, désigna Brook du bout du doigt.

- Ça, un musicien ?

- Enchanté, fi t le squelette en se rapprochant, alors que le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus sauta en arrière.

- Pas le temps pour continuer les présentations, grogna Nami. Il faut agir, les sorcières sont déchainées.

- On s'en fout ! Scanda le jeune pirate brun, il suffit de trouver la chef et de lui taper un peu dessus pour que ça se calme et que l'on puisse récupérer Tïa. C'est Suro qui la dit.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il désigna Suro. Nami et Brook le dévisagèrent.

- Tu sais quelques choses sur les sorcières ? fit Nami.

Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux.

- Tout ! coupa Luffy, il m'a tout raconté ! Allez allez, on va chopper la patronne !

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille repartit en courant en entrainant avec lui ses camarades sans écouter leurs protestations.

Sanji et Chopper étaient dans les alentours de la ville. Ils regardaient, impuissant, le feu s'éleveait dans Klosidi.

Sanji, debout à côté du grand cheval bai, alluma une cigarette avec toute sa classe avant de s'adresser à son compagnon, juché sur Dragon avec les jumeaux.

- Je dois l'admettre, Marimo a eut une bonne idée en nous envoyant hors du village.

- Il aurait prédis tout ceci ?

- Mais non ! Il reste quand même très con ce bougre...

- Sanji !

- …non je pense qu'il a juste eut bonne intuition. Pour une fois.

- Pourtant, avec ce qui se passe vis-à-vis de Tïa, ce doit être difficile d'avoir les idées claires…

A ces paroles, Sanji baissa les yeux. C'était dur pour lui aussi. Sans être amoureux de la jeune fille, il était très attaché à elle. Ils étaient comme un frère et une sœur. Et la, tout le monde se retrouvait dans une situation qu'ils ne métrisaient pas. Et Zoro, celui qui d'habitude était maitre de tout ce qui le concernait, devait vivre quelque chose d'infernale.

Chopper regardait en silence les flammes s'élevaient au dessus des habitations. Les cris des monstres mêlaient à celui des habitants apeurés se faisait entendre de àa où ils étaient. Dans ses bras, Kyle et Kuina commençaient à s'agiter.

Tout à coup, Dragon redressa l'encolure et tourna subitement la tête.

- Dragon ?...

Le cheval regardait en direction de Nero.

- Sanji, je sens une odeur…

Le blondinet tourna la tête à son tour.

Nero regardait en direction de la forêt, les oreilles, l'échine et la queue redressées. Il ne grognait pas, ne bougeait pas non plus.

A une dizaine de mètres devant eux, une ombre se rapprocha. Et bien avant qu'elle soit parfaitement visible, Sanji et Chopper reconnurent Tïa.

Elle s'arrêta à quatre mètres de Nero, qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

- Tïa ?!, chouina le petit renne.

En guise de réponse, la jeune fille dégaina ses deux dagues et s'avança.

- Nero, vient ici, fit Sanji d'une voix sombre.

Le chien s'exécuta aussitôt.

- Elle va…elle va nous attaquer ?, continua Chopper.

Tïa se mit à courir en direction du petit groupe, les menaçant avec ses dagues.

- Tïa ! pleura Chopper en faisant reculer Dragon, pourquoi tu ne nous reconnais pas ! Tïa !

Sous l'emprise de la sorcière, elle se rua sauvagement sur le petit renne qui tenait ses propres enfants. Mais c'était sans compter la rapidité et l'adresse de Sanji qui s'interposa au dernier moment et envoya valser la jeune possédée dans le décor.

- Sanji ! paniqua Chopper.

Le jeune coq ne broncha pas. Pour la première fois, il venait de frapper une femme, une de ses nakamas.

Il avait l'idée en horreur, mais c'était pour le bien de sa nakama, qui pouvait s'en prendre à ses propres enfants sans s'en rendre compte.

Dragon et Nero étaient nerveux, ne sachant comment réagir face à leur maîtresse.

Quand leur nakama les réattaqua, ce fut sous la forme d'une chauve-souris géante.

Pris au dépourvu, Sanji se fit percuter de plein fouet, et roula sur le sol. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre Dragon et Chopper, le grand chien beige se jeta à la gorge de l'ennemi.

Impuissant, Chopper regardait la scène. La chauve souris partit dans tous les sens, tentant de se débarrasser du chien qui avait ses crocs solidement plantés dans la chair épaisse de son cou.

La chauve-souris disparut en poussière et Nero referma ses crocs dans le vide. Tïa réapparut sous sa vraie forme et se rua sauvagement sur Sanji qui venait de se relever.

Le jeune coq esquiva et parât ses coups anormalement surpuissants. Pendant qu'il lui résistait, il réfléchissait à comment aller se finir se combat. S'il ne la mettait pas à terre, ils allaient se battre indéfiniment.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, la jeune fille lui envoya un coup de pied fulgurant qui le fit reculer de quelques mètres.

- Tïa, fais un effort !

La jeune fille, sans une hésitation, l'attaqua avec fureur et visa son visage avec une précision redoutable.

Nero regardait la scène, sans savoir où donner de la tête. Sa maîtresse agissait de manière très bizarre, il le sentait, mais il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer non plus.

Sanji réussit à bloquer la jeune fille et d'un coup de pied, l'envoya rouler à dix mètres.

- Tïa ! Tu ne fais aucun effort ! Tu ne luttes pas contre l'emprise de Maara, réagit bordel !

La jeune fille se releva difficilement, et releva la tête avec un air fatigué en direction du jeune coq.

Le cuistot se sentit très impuissant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Et à cet instant précis, il ne savait pas si le regard que lui lancé Tïa était une réponse ou une ruse.

Il eut la réponse très vite. Un couinement de Kyle le fit tourner la tête. Tïa fondit sur lui, enserra la tête de ce dernier avec ses jambes et ses genoux, et envoya le jeune coq se fracasser le crâne en se vrillant vers l'arrière. Complètement sonné, Sanji ne se releva pas.

- SANJI ! Cria Chopper.

Tïa se dirigea vers lui, d'un pas décidé et terrifiant. Nero, incapable de réagir, ne fit que reculer en la voyant approcher.

- Tïa, s'il te plait ! Tïa, reviens à toi !pleurnicha le petit renne.

En voyant approcher sa maîtresse et en sentant l'Aura terrible qui la submergeait, Dragon se sentit menacé et se cabra de toute sa hauteur.

Chopper faillit basculer en arrière et les deux jumeaux se mirent à pleurer.

La voix de ses enfants la fit stopper net. Quand Dragon reposa ses antérieurs au sol, Chopper, qui serrait toujours les enfants dans ses petits bras, fixait Tïa du regard, complètement terrorisé, sans chercher à calmer les enfants.

La lueur bleue dans les yeux de Tïa disparut et elle ne bougea toujours pas.

Sanji releva la tête à se moment là. Il vit sa nakama debout à trois mètres du cheval et de ses cavaliers et se releva pour se jeter sur elle en titubant. Il enserra la jeune fille de ses bras sans réussir à articuler un mot.

Il se prépara à la sentir se débattre, mais Tïa ne bougea pas. Elle resta là de longues secondes à entendre pleurer ses enfants.

Sanji desserra son étreinte et regarda son visage, quand cette dernière se mit à parler d'une voix tremblante.

- …Kuina...Kyle…

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

_Eh voilà mes petits loups, le chapitre 11! l'avant dernier chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier!_

* * *

><p><strong>SORTILEGE BLEU_Chapitre 11<strong>

« TÏA ! »

La jeune fille avait du mal à réagir. Elle entendait le son de la voix de son jeune nakama, mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer dessus.

La voix de ses enfants avait provoqué en elle une réaction émotionnelle si forte qu'elle s'était sorti de son ensorcellement elle-même. Mais malgré cela, elle était encore embuée, luttant pour ne pas replonger.

Sanji la tenait fort contre lui, non pas de peur qu'elle se débatte, mais plutôt car il la sentait faible.

Il sentit sa respiration se calmer peu à peu.

« Tïa ?! Tïa ?! »

Face à eux, juché sur le grand cheval bai, les deux jumeaux dans ses bras, Chopper fixait la jeune pirate d'un air très inquiet.

Les deux enfants pleuraient encore. Tïa les regardait comme on fixe le vide. Elle fronça les sourcils, sa tête lui tournait. Des voix résonnaient dans sa tête, et pas seulement celles des personnes qui l'entourait en se moment même. La voix suave d'une femme fredonnait dans son esprit une sorte d'incantation. Elle donnait des ordres aussi. Tïa n'aimait pas cette voix. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, se concentrant sur les pleurs de ses enfants. Kuina, Kyle… que s'était-il passé ? Elle se sentait affreusement mal. Comme si on avait débranché son cerveau pendant un long moment avant de le rebrancher brusquement.

Soudain, une douceur humide se posa sur sa main gauche et la tira de sa torpeur. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, l'esprit plus clair. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa main gauche, où elle vit Nero, son grand chien beige, qui lui léchait la main.

- Nero…

- Tïa, fit Sanji, tu vas bien ? Tu nous reconnais ?

Il l'a senti trembler. Il sentit ses mains s'agripper à ses bras, qu'il avait toujours autour d'elle.

Chopper n'osait pas bouger, mais Dragon ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de sa maîtresse pour la renifler.

Kyle pleurnichait encore un peu, mais Kuina s'était calmée d'elle-même. La petit fille regardait sa mère du coin de l'œil, les yeux encore pleins de larmes.

Tïa tendit une main et fit un pas en avant en direction de ses enfants. Elle posa sa main sur le front de sa fille. Sanji la soutenait toujours, de peur qu'elle ne tombe.

La jeune pirate plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille et elle se mit à sourire. Kyle cessa de pleurer à son tour quand il vit sa mère se rapprocher.

Avec la plus grande des douceurs, elle prit ses enfants des bras du jeune renne pour les serrer contre elle.

Chopper se mit à pleurer de joie en voyant la scène.

- Tïa ! Tu es enfin toi-même !

Après quelques minutes à câliner ses enfants, la pirate redressa la tête vers ses nakamas.

- Sanji, Chopper, que s'est-il passé ?

…..

Zoro caracolait dans les ruelles, suivit de très près par Usopp, qui faisait en sorte que le bretteur ne se trompait pas de route. Et ce fut une chose délicatement, le bretteur avait tendance à bifurquer un peu à n'importe quel moment.

Et en plus de vérifier que le bretteur prenait le bon chemin, il devait esquiver les bêtes qui leur tombaient dessus. Les villageois ne cessaient de courir dans tous les sens, les sorcières ce faisaient un malin plaisir de les persécuter.

La fumée commençait à envahir le village, l'air devenait irrespirable.

- Zoro !

Le bretteur ralentit dans sa course et se retourna.

- Quoi ?

Le sniper se mit à tousser.

- On voit plus rien ! Les sorcières vont nous tomber dessus sans s'en rendre compte !

- Mais c'est tout droit !

- T'es pas foutu de suivre la bonne route par temps clair !

- Commence pas Usopp je sais très bien où je vais !

- Non ! tu sais pas ! Il faudrait sortir de ce bordel !

Zoro grinça des dents et fixa son nakama avec un air terrible. Puis il leva un sourcil et leva le nez.

- Ok, on va prendre de la hauteur !

- Pardon ? fit le sniper, complètement perdu.

Le bretteur saisit Usopp par le bras et bondit dans les airs.

- ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

En quelques acrobaties, l'escrimeur et son partenaire atterrirent sur le toit d'une maison du village. Il y avait encore de la fumée, mais elle était beaucoup moins épaisse. Le ciel étoilé était visible et les deux pirates regardèrent un peu partout autour d'un. Usopp finit par retrouver la chapelle.

- La ! regarde ! Elle est juste à côté !

- Ok on y va !

- Eh attends ! Et comment tu comptes attirer l'attention des sorcières une fois là bas ?

- Je me servirais de toi.

- QUOI ?!

L'escrimeur ne prit pas la peine de répondre et entraina son nakama à travers une course sur les toits du village.

….

Luffy courait en tête de son petit cortège. Nami, Brook et Suro le suivait de près, en se demandant si il savait où il allait. Alors qu'il courait au milieu des habitants paniqués, la navigatrice se tourna et interpella le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus.

- Luffy a dis que tu connaissais La sorcière à l'origine de tout ce bordel ?

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers elle, surpris. Il finit par lui répondre en baissant un peu les yeux.

- Oui, Maara… On est des amis d'enfance…

- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que Luffy lui règle son compte je suppose ?

- Oui ! mais…

- Elle détient notre nakama, sache qu'on fera ce qu'il faudra pour la récupérer.

- Oui je…

- Puis vu ce qu'elle fait à votre village, c'est une bonne idée qu'on l'arrête, non ?

- Mais laisse-moi parler !

La rouquine haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi elle s'en prend à vous d'ailleurs ? Vous l'avez chassé ?

- Pas du tout. Je crois que ce qu'elle reproche au habitant de cette ville, c'est justement de n'avoir rien fait.

Nami fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas de suite. Et elle n'en n'eut finalement pas le temps quand la voix agitée de Brook se fit entendre.

- yOOOHOOOO ! C'est pas Zoro-san et Usopp-san là ba ?!

- Où ça ? fit Nami.

Luffy tourna la tête dans la direction que regardait Brook. Et entre deux nuages de poussière, il les aperçut et tendit un doigt vers la grande chapelle centrale.

- LA !

Il repartit de plus belle dans leur direction.

La fumée envahissait les rues et les pirates finirent par perdre de vue leur deux nakamas.

- Luffy arrête toit ! On court à l'aveuglette !...Luffy ?

Nami tourna sur elle-même et ne vit que Brook et Suro avec elle.

- Luffy-san ? fit Brook.

- Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

Ils levèrent la tête et direction du cri de leur capitaine. Il venait de grimper sur un toit et courrait à pleine vitesse vers la chapelle.

Zoro et Usopp étaient maintenant tout en haut de la chapelle. Ils avaient une vue impeccable sur le village de Klosidi.

La pluie commençait à tomber, apaisant les feux qui s'étaient allumés ça et là. Il faisait totalement nuit, et la lune était cachée derrière de gros nuages noirs. Malgré cela, les deux pirates crurent voir un attroupement sur une des grandes places de Klosidi.

- C'est quoi ça la bas ? fit Zoro.

- On dirait...les villageois, non ?

Ils plissèrent les yeux, tentant de voir quelque chose dans cette nuit humide. Et effectivement, les villageois étaient rassemblés sur la place, tétanisés. Ce que les pirates ne distinguaient pas, c'est que les sorcières étaient tout autour.

Elles encerclaient la place, toutes vêtues de leur cape bleue. Maara devant eux, ses longs cheveux rouges flamboyants sous la pluie.

Plus personne n'osa faire un seul bruit. Ils étaient tous tournés vers elle, comme ensorcelés.

- Bonsoir, mes chers amis, mes anciens voisins… cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu la majorité d'entre vous. Et j'ai la désagréable surprise de voir à quel point vous n'avez pas changé.

Personne ne répondait, on n'entendait que la pluie tombait de plus en plus violement sur les pavés et les maisons aux alentours.

Maara se rapprocha encore, parlant avec une voix menaçante.

- Votre faiblesse est resté la même depuis toutes ces années. Et elle est responsable de tous les malheurs qui se sont abattus ici. Vous n'avez jamais su vous prendre en main et vous défendre. Et si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est pour y remédier.

Un des villageois osa se rebeller. Il se leva et cria sur la sorcière.

- C'est vous qui êtes responsable de nos malheurs ! C'est vous qui...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Il tomba au sol, la bouche recouverte par une fumée noire qui l'empêcha de parler et commençait à l'asphyxier.

- Comment osez-vous ! C'est vous et vous seuls les responsables ! Vous ne vous êtes jamais défendus contre personne, et surtout contre tous les pirates qui ont débarqués ici ! Vous n'avez jamais voulu de la protection de la Marine, pour préserver votre foutue indépendance ! Et résultats, des pirates viennent mettre à sac ce village, cette île entière, aussi souvent, qu'ils le souhaitent ! Ils nous dépouillent de nos biens, ils tuent des innocents et les orphelins n'ont plus qu'à partir vivre dans la forêt !

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus menaçante. Le tonnerre se mit à gronder au dessus de leur tête, rajoutant une touche de frayeur dans ce décor déjà catastrophique.

- Finit votre indépendance, finit la liberté. Pour votre bien, c'est moi qui prends les commandes !

A ce moment là, une fusée virevolta depuis la chapelle pour exploser au dessus des villageois et inonder la place de lumière.

- La vache ! y a tout le monde là bas ! s'exclama Usopp.

- Oh, on a interrompu son petit discours on dirait, grogna Zoro, en scrutant Maara. Pas mal tes fusées, je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait sous cette pluie.

- Ne me sous estime pas comme ça !

Une dizaine d'autres fusées furent lançaient à la suite au dessus de la place. Maara tourna la tête en direction de la chapelle, lançant un regard meurtrier vers les pirates.

Elle fit un geste de la main, et une poignée de sorcières s'élevèrent dans un nuage de poussière et se transformèrent en divers monstres ailées pour aller s'en prendre aux lanceurs de fusée.

Usopp lança une dernière fusée et laissa échapper un cri de terreur en voyant les monstres fondre sur eux.

- Ouah ! Plan B !

Zoro le fit reculer et dégaina tous ses katanas.

- C'est moi le plan B !

Il virevolta sur lui-même et envoya de puissantes frappes aériennes.

- Hyakuhachi Pound Hou !

Les frappes aériennes partirent à pleines puissances s'abattre sur les sorcières qui furent touché les unes après les autres.

- Yeah Zoro !, cria le sniper les bras en l'air.

Le bretteur sautait d'un toit à l'autre, autour de la chapelle, pour abattre une à une les créatures qui venaient gouter l'acier de ses lames. Du coin de l'œil, Usopp vit une sorcière volait vers lui à toute vitesse.

- OUAAAAh !

Il fit le tour de la cloche qui surplombait le sommet de la chapelle où il était à une vitesse fulgurante pour éviter de se faire attraper. Mais la sorcière en fit tout autant.

- Mais pourquoi on s'en prend à moi alors que Zoro se fait une joie de se foutre à découvert !

Après quelques tours de cloche, Usopp stoppa net et brandit son « lance pierre amélioré » vers la sorcière.

- Killer Move Hi no Tori Boshi!

Il lança sur la poursuivante un impressionnant oiseau de feu qui la fit exploser en poussière.

- Niahaha ! cria Usopp, il faut pas me chercher moi !..OUAAAAAAAAH !

Une autre sorcière avait jeté son dévolu sur lui.

- Oh mais c'est pas vrai !

Le sniper se mit à courir autour de la grande cloche, mais en sens inverse, jusqu'à ce que Zoro prenne le temps de s'occuper de son assaillante.

Elle finit en poussière, sous les lames du bretteur. Dans l'explosion, le sniper finit sur les fesses.

- Ben alors Usopp, tu fous quoi ? ricana l'escrimeur.

Usopp se retint de lui crier dessus. Quelque chose sur les toits attirèrent son attention. Il se releva et plissa les yeux.

« YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU »

Zoro se retourna.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Regarde sur les toits là bas ! C'est Luffy et les autres !

Luffy, Nami, Brook et Suro étaient en train de courir sur les toits des maisons environnantes pour les rejoindre.

- Ah ! C'est donc ici le point de rendez vous.

Cette voix ténébreuse et magnifique venait de résonner dans le dos de Zoro et Usopp qui sursautèrent. Robin et Franky venaient eux aussi de monter au sommet de la grande chapelle.

- Ah, vous aussi vous nous avez vu ? demanda le Sniper.

- Oui, depuis la rue.

- Ouh ! On a une Suuuuuuuper vu d'ici ! lança Franky.

Au même instant, Luffy arriva en fracas sur le toit de la chapelle.

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin les gars ! Vous vous êtes perdu en route où quoi ?

- Luffy, c'est toi qui a finit ici tout seul ! grogna Usopp.

- C'est qui lui ? fit Zoro, en désignant Suro.

- Euh, je suis Suro, je...

- Il connait la chef des sorcières ! lança Luffy, d'ailleurs elle est où que je lui mette la pâté ?

Usopp et Zoro tournèrent la tête et montrèrent du doigt la placette où tous les habitants étaient rassemblés. C'est à se moment là que les mugiwaras virent que toutes les sorcières étaient en train de les observer depuis le même endroit.

- Oh mon dieu ! scanda Brook, elles ont toutes les yeux sur nous ! C'est terrifiant ! Yooohohoooooo !

- Il n'y a plus qu'à les rejoindre, sourit Robin.

- Yosh !

Luffy enfonça son chapeau de paille sur la tête et balança son bras droit loin devant lui, s'accrochant à la cheminée d'une maison à mis chemin entre la chapelle et la placette.

- Waouw Luffy qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! lança Nami, les yeux ronds.

- On y va !

Il allongea son bras gauche et saisit tous ses nakamas en même temps, ainsi que Suro.

- LUFFY ! scanda tous ses nakamas.

Ce dernier retendit son bras droit et ils décollèrent du toit de la chapelle avec violence et furent catapulté vers la placette. Toute l'île put entendre le cri que les pirates poussèrent à ce moment là.

Maara les vit littéralement voler vers eux.

- Les pirates volent maintenant, on aura tous vu… .

Les pirates en questions atterrirent avec violence sur la placette, les sorcières se regroupèrent autour de Maara, laissant les habitants s'échapper de la zone.

La pluie était maintenant très forte, et le tonnerre grondait toujours au dessus de leur tête. La confrontation avec les sorcières était imminente et les conditions étaient affreuses.

Les Pirates se relevèrent, non sans mal, et firent face aux magiciennes en cape bleu.

- Alors la patronne ! Montre-toi ! Que je te botte le cul et que je récupère ma nakama !

Maara s'avança devant ses filles, ses longs cheveux rouges toujours flamboyant malgré la pluie.

- Vous commencez à me fatiguer.

- C'est toi qui va être fatiguée quand je t'aurais foutu une trempe ! grinça le pirate au chapeau de paille.

Tous les pirates étaient alignés face à elles, les armes à la main, prêt à soutenir leur capitaine. Suro se détacha du groupe, et Maara posa son regard sur lui. Tout le monde put voir le changement d'expression qui s'afficha sur son visage.

- Q -Que fais-tu-la ? Pourquoi es-tu avec eux ?!

- Maara, il faut que tu cesses tous ça !

- Ils t'ont embrigadé ? Tu es sous leur influence…

- Marra, arrête, tu dépasses les bornes, ça suffit ! Tu es sur le point de t'en prendre à ton propre village, celui où tu as grandi !

Elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle lança un regard assassin en direction de Luffy.

- C'est la dernière fois que vous vous dressez contre moi, grogna t-elle d'une voix cruelle, en levant la main droite dans leur direction.

Tout à coup, un « cataclop » assourdissant retentit d'une des ruelles donnant sur la placette. Tout le monde se retourna dans la direction du bruit, ainsi que Zoro, qui avait reconnu le galop familier du grand cheval bai…

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

_Et voici, le dernier chapitre, ma dernière fic! Je vous laisse découvrir la fin, en espérant que mes fictions vous auront plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des messages! Je compte regrouper toutes mes fics one piece en un seul document, surement PDF. Si vous êtes intéréssés; contactez moi ^^ Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi 3_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sortilège bleu_ Chapitre 12<strong>

Les sorcières et les pirates avaient tourné la tête dans la direction de la ruelle où le bruit assourdissant d'un cheval au galop se faisait de plus en plus fort.

Zoro eut un instant l'espoir de voir sa jolie blonde arrivait à pleine vitesse vers eux sur son destrier.

Très vite, ils virent apparaître le grand cheval bai, mais avec le jeune Cook de l'équipage de chapeau de paille sur son dos.

- Sanji ! lança Luffy.

Zoro plissa les yeux. Il manquait Chopper, et ses enfants. Il serra les dents. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils séparés ? Où était Chopper et les jumeaux ?

Dragon avait décidé de ne laisser le temps à personne d'en dire plus. Brin ballant le cuistot sur son dos, il chargea les premières sorcières sur sa gauche, et se cabra de toute sa hauteur, balançant ses antérieurs dans leur direction.

- Détruisez-les ! scanda Maara, en lançant un regard assassin aux pirates.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une silhouette se dessina sur le toit du bâtiment qui surplombé la placette derrière Maara et les sorcières.

Les pirates levèrent la tête et l'escrimeur fut le premier à reconnaitre les courbes de la jolie blonde qui partageait sa vie il y a si peu de temps.

Aucun des pirates ne réagit, persuadés que la jeune fille était encore possédée.

Tïa sauta du bâtiment pour atterrir, contre toute attente, sur Maara.

- Tïa ! cria le bretteur en se précipitant vers elle.

Les deux femmes roulèrent sur le sol et la jolie blonde se jeta de côté et se releva promptement. A peine eut-elle le temps de se redresser face à Maara que les puissants bras de l'escrimeur s'emparèrent d'elle.

- Zoro ?

En voyant leur chef au sol, les sorcières se jetèrent tous ensembles sur le couple de pirate.

Ce fut le poing fulgurant de Luffy qui leur barra la route, avant que l'ensemble des pirates ne se jettent à leur tour dans la bagarre.

Un combat violent s'engagea entre les sorcières et les pirates. Tandis que ses nakamas se jetaient sur les jeunes femmes en capes bleus, Zoro entraina Tïa hors de la cohue contre son grès.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Zoro ?!

Il l'a retourna sèchement et d'un seul geste pour la mettre face à lui et saisit son visage entre ses mains et la fixa dans les yeux.

- Tïa, tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?!

La jeune fille sourit, un sourire qui lui avait énormément manqué. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de répondre, tout se lisait dans ses yeux. Le regard de l'escrimeur se noyait dans les beaux yeux verts de Tïa, où plus aucunes lueurs bleues n'y brillaient.

Malheureusement, Zoro ne put rajouter un seul mot, il vit au dessus de la tête de la petite blonde quelques sorcières qui allaient se jeter sur eux.

Il attrapa la jeune femme par la taille de son bras droit et la fit tournoyer autour de lui pour la placer dans son dos, tandis que de son bras gauche il dégaina un de ses katanas.

- Maintenant ça suffit…

Il balança une terrible attaque aérienne qui renvoya violement les sorcières s'écraser contre un bâtiment.

Le bretteur observa la foule en plissant des yeux. La pluie était maintenant si violement qu'on se distinguait presque plus rien.

- Il faut retrouver Maara, cria Tïa, en essayant de couvrir le bruit de la pluie. Sanji m'a tout expliqué, c'est elle la source de l'ensorcellement de toutes ces jeunes filles. Ce sont toutes des pantins.

- Il ne faut pas la louper…

Tïa vit un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus qu'elle ne connaissait pas se précipiter sur quelqu'un. Elle fronça les sourcils, plaçant sa main en casquette au dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger de la pluie, et elle reconnu la chevelure flamboyante de Maara.

- Elle est là !

Sans prendre le temps de voir si le bretteur la suivait, elle partit en courant sur les talons du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Heureusement pour elle, le bretteur n'était pas prêt de la laisser s'éloigner de lui à nouveau.

Maara courrait dans les ruelles de la ville plongée dans le noir et l'humidité. Elle ne voyait pas où elle allait, mais qu'importe. Les événements commençaient à la dépasser et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, fuir. Elle laissait le soin à ses comparses de s'occuper des pirates.

Plongée dans ses pensées, qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle n'entendit pas de suite cette voix familière loin derrière elle qui l'appelait.

- Maara ! S'il te plait Maara arrête toi !

Suro était à ses trousses. Après plusieurs appels, elle finit par l'entendre.

« Suro… »

Elle l'avait presque oublié. Elle n'avait pas oublié ces villageois lâches et faibles qui n'avaient rien fait pour se défendre de ses pirates qui étaient venus, des années en arrières. Elle n'avait pas oubliés ses voisins qui avaient assistés à l'assassinat de ses parents sens bouger, mort de peur. Elle n'avait pas oublié tous ces lâches qui l'avaient entouré.

Mais Suro lui, il avait toujours été de son côté, il s'était toujours inquiété pour elle. Et elle n'avait jamais remarqué combien il avait tout tenté pour la préserver du chagrin. Mais ce genre de chagrin ne s'efface pas facilement.

Maara se rappela de ce jour là.

_Elle et Suro étaient beaucoup plus jeunes et avec des ambitions différentes. Si lui voulait reprendre la ferme de ses parents, Maara, elle, était une scientifique accomplie, d'une intelligence remarquable et très en avance pour son âge._

_Des pirates venaient de débarquer en ville, comme souvent. En traînant dans les ruelles avec Suro, elle avait entendu les pirates se ventaient auprès des commerçants qu'ils avaient une cargaison impressionnante de fruit de démons qu'ils comptaient revendre cher. Elle s'était mise en tête de les récupérer._

_Profitant des échos fourrés en ville causés par les pirates imbibés d'alcool qui avaient fini par laisser le navire sans véritable surveillance, Maara s'était introduit dans ce dit Navire pour les voler, malgré les recommandations de Suro._

_En quelques allers retour, elle avait réussi à débarrasser le navire de tous les fruits du démon en les cachant dans la forêt. Suro l'avait aidé au début, mais quand des cris et des bruits d'attaques se firent entendre dans le centre ville, il l'avait laissé en lui suppliant d'arrêter et d'aller se cacher._

_C'est quand elle finissait de débarrasser le navire des derniers fruits qu'elle entendit Suro courir vers elle. Il eut à peine le temps de l'avertir que ses parents étaient en train de s'interposer face aux pirates quand de terribles coups de feu retentirent. L'espace d'une seconde, ils se sont regardés, horrifiés, devinant le drame qui venait de se produire. Maara laissa tomber ce qu'elle avait dans les bras pour se précipiter vers le centre ville, Suro a ses trousses. En débouchant d'une des ruelles sur la grande place, elle vit ses parents gisant au sol dans leurs propres sangs, les pirates ricanant et puant l'alcool au dessus d'eux, armes à la main. Autour d'eux, les villageois s'étaient reculés, cachant leur visage dans leurs mains, terrifiés et impuissants. Maara voulu courir vers eux en criant de rage, mais Suro l'avait saisit dans ses bras, une main sur sa bouche, et sans lui laisser le choix, l'entraina dans la forêt. Elle se serait faite tuer sur le champ par ses mêmes pirates. _

_Une fois dans la forêt, elle avait déchainé sa haine, sa colère et sa tristesse sur Suro avant de partir en courant dans les fourrés. Elle avait 18 ans. Les années qui suivirent, seule dans la forêt, elle volait ce qu'elle pouvait en ville la nuit pour ensuite aller se cloîtrer dans la montagne, recluse comme une Hermite. Elle avait expérimenté des poisons à partir de ses études sur les fruits du démon, pour donner le pouvoir de transformation à qui buvait ce poison. En mangeant l'un d'entre eux, elle avait acquis le pouvoir du contrôle mental sur tous ceux qui avait bu son poison. Ce n'était pas une sorcière, mais une scientifique accomplie et rongé par le chagrin et la haine, qui venait d'inventer une sorte de sorcellerie._

Et encore aujourd'hui, elle fuit avec Suro à ses trousses. Il n'avait rien put faire ce jour là, i ans en arrière, il ne pouvait sans doute rien faire aujourd'hui non plus.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle venait de traverser toute la ville pour se trouver face à l'océan, non loin d'une des falaises de cette côte. Elle se figea un instant face à son immensité.

Sa contemplation fut interrompu par des pleures d'enfants. Elle tourna la tête et put apercevoir malgré la pluie, un petit renne au nez bleu, debout sur ses pattes arrière, avec de jeunes jumeaux dans les bras.

« Eux ! »

Elle les reconnut, les enfants de Tïa. Elle les avait vus dans son esprit. Elle pensa aussitôt avoir une chance de s'en sortir face aux pirates si elle se servait d'eux, alors que c'était signé son arrêt de mort.

Chopper sentit sa présence et lui fit face, déglutissant en voyant qu'il avait à faire à Maara, la sorcière que tout le monde cherchait depuis le début.

La sorcière aux cheveux rouges saisit le long poignard d'argent qu'elle cachait sous sa cape et s'avança vers eux, alors que Chopper se mit à reculer.

- Donne-moi ces enfants, monstre !

- Je suis un renne !se fâcha le jeune médecin.

Il se mit à courir en direction de la mer, et Maara put le coincer au bord de la falaise. Elle lança une bille bleue dans les pattes du renne qui s'engluèrent au sol. Il finit par ne plus pouvoir bouger.

Mais Nero, cachait par l'obscurité de la nuit, surgit devant Maara pour s'interposa, les babines retroussées, grondant si fort qu'il couvrait le bruit de la pluie qui se fracassait au sol. C'est à ce moment là que Suro les rattrapa.

- Maara ! ça suffit !

Il se jeta sur elle pour saisir le poignard. Mais la sorcière se débâtit violement, cherchant à se dégager du jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus. Et quand elle réussit, elle lui infligea une terrible blessure à la poitrine avec son poignard argentée.

Le jeune garçon tomba au sol en grognant de douleur. Chopper assista à la scène, impuissant.

- Tu es folle ! Tu es complètement folle !

- C'est ce monde qui est complètement fou… La prochaine fois que tu t'opposes à moi je te tues.

Sans l'écouter, Suro tenta de se jeter encore une fois sur elle. Mais un fulgurant coup de pied dans la poitrine le renvoya au tapis.

- Je t'avais prévenu…

Elle éleva le bras au dessus de lui, poignard à la main, et l'abattit sur le jeune homme. Mais le grand chien beige, plus rapide, bondit entre les deux et saisit le plat de la lame acérée entre ses dents et débarrassa Maara de son arme.

- Putain de clébard !

- NERO ! CHOPPER !

Tïa arrivait en courant vers eux. Maara se jeta alors sur Chopper pour le débarrasser d'un des enfants, profitant que le grand chien beige soit cette fois du côté de Suro et occupé avec son poignard.

Tïa pila net quand elle vit que Maara tenait Kyle, en pleurs, dans ses bras.

- Lâche-le de suite si tu veux la vie sauve ! Cria la jeune blonde folle de rage.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous…

Elle fixa la jeune pirate dans les yeux. Si Tïa avait pu échapper au contrôle mental un instant elle pouvait y replonger à n'importe quel moment, au bon vouloir de la sorcière.

Et quand Maara vit plus loin le dangereux bretteur arrivait en trombe, elle se mit à parler à voix basse et regarder Tïa dans les yeux, à nouveau.

Tïa eut un mouvement de sursaut et se figea. Entendant la voix de Maara dans sa tête et devinant qu'elle tentait à nouveau de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, elle tomba à genoux, les mains sur sa tête et les yeux fermaient, luttant pour ne pas céder.

Maara s'approcha en vitesse d'elle mais Nero voulu s'interposer à nouveau. Cette fois la sorcière lui lança une bille explosive devant la truffe, dont la fumée mis K.O. le grand chien beige.

Tenant Kyle dans son bras gauche, elle saisit Tïa à la gorge de son bras droit et recula vers la falaise, faisant face à Zoro qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Stop, reste où tu es, pirate.

Zoro s'arrêta à 15 mètres, regardant tour à tour Maara, Tïa, son fils, Chopper, Kuina, Nero puis Suro. Affichant une expression dure sur le visage, il bouillonnait en fait littéralement de rage.

Il fit mine de s'avancer et Maara haussa le ton.

- Ne fais pas un pas de plus.

- Laisse-les partir. Tu ne maitrises plus rien. C'est ridicule. Si tu ne veux pas mourir en martyr, laisse les partir de suite.

Maara resserra son étreinte autour du cou de la jeune pirate aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Vous m'avez pourrie l'existence, satanés pirates. Et vous, vous venez de gâcher mes plans. Tu viens encore me menacer ? C'est moi qui vais te faire payer ton affront.

- Qu'importe ce que tu fais, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper d'ici.

- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus !

Elle n'eut pas eu le temps d'en dire d'avantages, Tïa balança violement sa tête en arrière, frappant Maara en pleins visage. Sous l'effet de la douleur, la sorcière desserra son étreinte et la pirate en profita pour se dégager, prendre Kyle dans ses bras et s'accroupir au sol.

C'est à ce moment là que Zoro frappa. D'un seul katana, il envoya un coup aérien d'une puissance impressionnante.

La sorcière ne put cette fois rien faire. Le coup lui entailla le torse et le visage, et du sang gicla violement au dessus de Tïa. La jeune femme à la chevelure aussi rouge que son sang tomba à la renverse sous l'effet du coup, mais dans son élan, elle s'agrippa à Tïa, l'entrainant dans sa chute avec son fils.

- TÏA ! cria Chopper.

- NON ! hurla Zoro en se précipitant vers le bord de la falaise, où il vit disparaitre Tïa et son fils.

Et tout à coup, en courant vers le bord de la falaise, il vit le corps élastique de son capitaine passer au dessus de lui pour plonger à pic de la falaise à son tour.

- Luffy !

Il saisit la main droite de Luffy, qui lui passait devant le nez, et le reste du corps de son capitaine s'étira le long de la falaise.

Le bretteur vit du haut de la falaise, avec soulagement, que son capitaine avait sauvé la jolie blonde et Kyle.

Sous l'effet de sa propre élasticité, Luffy, Tïa et Kyle remontèrent jusqu'en haut de la falaise et Zoro les saisit dans les bras tous les trois.

- J'ai bien fait de vous suivre ! S'exclama Luffy, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- T'ais-je déjà dis à quel point je suis content que mon capitaine ait mangé ce fruit du démon si fabuleux ? lâcha Zoro, qui tentait de ne pas se laisser envahir par l'émotion.

- Non, vas-y, je t'en prie !

L'escrimeur sourit. Il ne lâchait plus Tïa de ses bras. La jeune femme avait enfoui sa tête sur son torse, tenant dans ses bras son enfant, Kyle, qui avait cessé de pleurer.

Luffy s'occupa d'aider Chopper à se dégager pour qu'il s'occupe de Nero et Suro et prit Kuina dans ses bras, qui ne pleurait pas, mais qui le regardait avec de grands yeux remplis de larmes.

- Tu es courageuse toi, très courageuse ! Fit Luffy avec un grand sourire. Tu ne chouines même pas !

La petite fille tendit curieusement les bras vers le chapeau de Luffy. Ce dernier le lui posa sur la tête. Bien évidement, il lui était trop grand.

Le jeune capitaine se rapprocha du couple de pirates pour leur rendre leur deuxième bébé.

Zoro pris Kuina dans ses bras, gardant Tïa près de lui.

Il venait de passer d'horribles heures à penser à Tïa, à la mère de ses enfants, qui semblait lui filer entre les doigts et disparaître. Et à ses enfants. Comment les aurait-il élevés sans elle ?

Mais ses mauvaises pensées s'évaporèrent quand sa fille lui sourit, les yeux encore embués de larmes. Il tourna la tête et vit Tïa, les yeux amoureusement posés sur son fils.

C'était enfin fini.

Une fois remis sur pied, Suro se rapprocha du bord de la falaise, là où venait de tomber Maara. Son corps avait disparut dans les vagues. Il essaya de refouler ses émotions, ravalant ses larmes.

Chopper s'approcha de lui.

- Vous la connaissiez bien ?

- Oui. Mon amie d'enfance.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non, elle avait pété les plombs. Je le savais. Depuis ce jour où elle est parti se cacher en forêt, elle n'est plus la même. Mais j'en étais amoureux, alors, je croyais que je pouvais la sauver.

Le soleil commençait à se lever à l'horizon. Chopper baissa son museau et scruta les rochers en bas de la falaise, qui disparaissaient et réapparaissaient au grès des vagues, qui venaient s'écraser sur le bord de la falaise.

- Luffy, lança Chopper en se tourna vers son capitaine. Tu as vu la sorcière tomber quand tu as secouru Tïa.

- Je crois. Elle a disparut dans l'eau.

- Elle n'est pas tombée sur les rochers ?

- Euh, j'ai vu que de l'eau…

Le jeune médecin resta perplexe. Etait-elle morte où avait-elle réussit à se volatiliser ?

- Chopper rentrons ! siffla le jeune capitaine.

Le petit renne vit Zoro Tïa et leurs enfants s'éloigner, suivit de Nero qui s'était réveillé, et Luffy qui l'attendait.

Il se retourna une dernière fois vers le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus au bord de la falaise.

- Ça ira ?

- Il le faut. Il va falloir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ce village. Pour s'occuper de ces peureux villageois. Et de toutes ces filles, sans souvenirs, sans famille.

- Au revoir Suro…

Il S'éloigna du jeune garçon et du bord de la falaise. Il était temps de mettre les voiles de cette île de sorcières.

* * *

><p><span>EPILOGUE<span>

Le vent soufflait en brise légère dans les voiles du Thousand Sunny, faisant claquer les voiles. Ce bruit, pourtant léger, réveilla le bretteur. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, éblouit par la lumière du petit matin qui passait à travers la vitre de sa chambre. Une chaleur agréable dans son dos le fit tourner. Tïa était paisiblement en train de dormir à ses côtés, complètement nue, à moitié recouverte par le drap blanc du lit. Elle était de côté, face à lui, des mèches lui cachant partiellement le visage. Zoro se mit face à elle et d'une main, replaçant les mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille pour voir son visage. Elle était magnifique.

Elle esquissa un mouvement, et Zoro en profita pour se rapprocher et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui volontiers, sa poitrine rebondie contre son torse musclé, enserrant la taille de l'escrimeur d'une de ses cuisses. Tïa finit par ouvrir les yeux et leva la tête, cherchant le regard du bretteur. Ce dernier s'empressa de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jolie blonde, pour un baiser passionné. Baiser auquel elle répondit avec fougue, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux verts et embrouillés de l'épéiste. Il s'empressa de la renverser sur le côté, en s'allongeant sur elle. Il quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, pendant qu'elle lui caressait le dos.

Faire l'amour le matin était l'activité préférée de Roronoa Zoro, qui avait complètement abandonné les grasses matinées.

Ses lèvres et sa langue parcouraient les seins de sa compagne quand il sentit le drap du lit glisser sèchement vers le bas du matelas.

- Papa !

Zoro stoppa net et fixa les yeux de Tïa, qui se retenait de rire.

- Papa ! Aide-moi à monter sur le lit !

- Pousse toi je vais essayer toute seule !

Le bretteur soupira, en souriant.

- On se calme ! J'arrive.

Il se redressa et se retourna. Kuina et Kyle, âgés de bientôt trois ans, tenait de monter sur le lit.

Zoro tendit les mains et les attrapa pour les faire monter.

- On avait dis que vous deviez dormir plus longtemps le matin.

- Je n'y peux rien, bouda Kuina, le soleil se lève, alors je me lève.

- Moi j'aurais bien dormis, mais elle m'a réveillé, pouffa Kyle, les yeux mis clos.

Tïa se redressa.

- Viens là mon poussin, dit-elle d'une voix douce, en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

- T'es sûr que tu n'as pas encore sommeil ? demanda Zoro à sa fille, dans l'espoir qu'elle retourne se coucher.

- Non. Je veux voir tonton Luffy.

Zoro plissa les yeux.

- Hum...non. Plus longtemps Luffy dormira, et plus maman et papa auront le temps de…

- SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PETIT DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJ !

Zoro leva les yeux aux ciels tandis que Tïa se mit à rire. Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent tandis qu'à l'extérieur leur nakama se rassemblaient, sous les aboiements de Nero et les hennissements de Dragon.

La vie sur le Thousand Sunny était toujours la même !

THE END


End file.
